Le quotidien d'une IA très patiente
by lune21523
Summary: Ou comment et pourquoi Jarvis se retrouve à jouer le baby-sitter d'une bande de super-héros.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pour Tony Stark alias patron,**_

Monsieur, je doute profondément que de mettre le marteau de Monsieur Thor Odinson dans la prise électrique soit une bonne idée. Non, cela ne donnera pas naissance à un Pikachu dans tous les cas. Cessez de faire l'enfant, vous allez faire court-circuiter mes systèmes !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pour l'agent Barton,**_

Agent Barton, aussi drôle soit le fait de surprendre le capitaine Rogers en train de câliner une peluche à l'effigie d'Ironman, je vous déconseille fortement de publier cette photo. Sauf si vous tenez à ce que le capitaine diffuse en représaille celle où vous tentez d'embrasser l'agent Coulson lors de la dernière soirée organisée par le SHIELD. Oui le capitaine Rogers possède réellement une photo de cet instant. Non je ne peux pas la supprimer. Débrouillez vous.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pour le Capitaine Rogers**_,

Arrêter de vous moquer de l'accent de l'agent Romanoff. Surtout si c'est pour dire qu'il est Belge, Chinois ou Congolais, changeant de pays toutes les deux minutes jusqu'à faire enrager l'agent. La dernière fois elle s'est mis à hurler contre Monsieur Stark qui venait juste prendre une tasse de café que bordel elle avait un accent Russe ! Pas italien, français, allemand ou quoi ce que soit d'autres. Je vous prierais de ne pas recommencer à l'avenir. Monsieur Stark est toujours en état de choc et n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis deux jours. L'agent Romanoff peut parfois se montrer effrayante. Toujours enfaite.

P.S: les Belges n'ont pas d'accents.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pour l'agent Barton et Monsieur Stark,**_

Le fait de vouloir intégrer le Capitaine Rogers et le dieu Thor dans notre civilisation terrestre moderne, soit. Se mettre en tête de leur construire une culture cinématographique pourquoi pas. Mais il serait urgent de leur apprendre à faire la différence entre un film 3D et la réalité. Maintenant Thor est en train de fouiller les égouts de Manhattan à la recherche d'un certain monstre nommé Godzilla. Aller immédiatement le chercher !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pour le Dieu Thor,**_

La prochaine fois que vous souhaitez vous faire réchauffer une pizza, merci d'utiliser le micro-ondes ! Il est là pour ça. Vos éclairs commencent sérieusement à me courir sur le système en plus d'avoir carboniser la pizza et fait sauter l'alimentation énergétique de toute la tour. Je ne répéterai pas cet avertissement.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff et l'agent Barton, **_

Veuillez bien comprendre une fois pour toute que le bouclier du Capitaine Rogers n'est pas un frisbee. Si vous souhaitez faire de l'ultimate, il suffit de demander. Les trois vitres brisées seront à réparer à vos frais.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pour le directeur Fury, **_

Arrêtez de surgir dans le dos de Monsieur Stark. Arrêtez de lui voler sa tasse préférée sous prétexte que vous aimez bien la couleur (en plus vous détestez le jaune, non ne me demandez pas comment je le sais vous n'allez pas aimer la réponse). Arrêtez de vous cacher dans une de ses armures. Arrêtez de l'espionner avec un drone.

Enfaite, ne vous approchez plus de Monsieur Stark.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de faire croire au Capitaine Rogers que la poudre de fraise Tagada a des effets aphrodisiaques. En revanche j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher immédiatement la cinquantaine de paquets de bonbon qu'il a planqué sous son lit. Il va finir par attraper une carie.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pour le docteur Banner**_,

Que vous ayez besoin de quelques hamsters pour une de vos expériences, je peux le concevoir. Mais que vous les laissiez en totale liberté dans la tour, ça ce n'est pas possible. Le fait « qu'ils ont besoin de se dégourdir les jambes les pauvres petits » n'est pas un argument recevable docteur Banner. Venez immédiatement au 56e étage, il y a un qui grignote un de mes câbles !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pour le docteur Banner**_,

Sortez cette tortue de la piscine, on est pas dans un aquarium ici !

P.S: installez-la dans votre baignoire en attendant que je lui commande quelque chose de plus approprié.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pour Peter Parker, **_

Le fait que Monsieur Stark vous ai dit de faire comme chez vous ne signifie pas installer une tyrolienne géante en toile made in Spider-Man dans le couloir menant à votre chambre. Non seulement vous allez finir par vous exploser la tête dans le plafond mais pensez aux femmes de ménages ! Elles collent vos toiles Parker.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pour l'agent Barton, **_

Je sais que c'est vous qui avez enclenché la bataille de nourriture ce midi. Ça ne sert à rien d'accuser Thor, il y a des caméras de surveillance est-ce que vous êtes au courant ? Vous aller nettoyer tout ça immédiatement. Et tout seul. Avec une brosse à dent et un balais. Et je ne veux rien entendre. Que ça vous serve de leçons.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff et le Docteur Strange,_**

Les armures de l'Iron légion ne sont pas faites pour danser le french cancan. Arrêtez moi immédiatement ce massacre.

Et sortez Maximoff mâle de cette amurme !


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pour le capitaine Rogers,**_

Je me fiche qu'il soit quatre heure du matin et que vous ayez besoin de repos après votre retour de mission. Hors de question que vous chassiez les moustiques avec votre bouclier. J'ai dis non capitaine. Et ce n'est pas la peine de bouder.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron, **_

Encore une fois instruire Thor aux coutumes de notre société est une bonne idée. Mais il serait fort judicieux de lui préciser que l'on ne fait pas exactement la même chose dans certaines circonstances. Le fait qu'il prenne le bouquet de fleur dans le cercueil du défunt agent et le lance dans la foule en criant « qui sera le prochain ? » a légèrement surpris les personnes présentes. Expliquer lui la différence entre un mariage et des funérailles enfin !


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pour l'agent Barton, Wanda Maximoff et Peter Parker,**_

Monsieur Stark n'a aucun lieu de parenté avec Ned, Sansa ou Robb. Il s'agit d'une œuvre fictive. Le capitaine Rogers vient de lui proposer de l'accompagner à Westeros pour se recueillir sur la tombe des siens. Et il était sérieux. Vous n'avez pas honte ?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Pour James Rhodes,**_

Être War Machine ne vous dispense pas d'entrer et sortir par la porte. Veuillez cesser de faire des trous dans mon plafond. C'est également valable pour vous Monsieur Stark.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

Cessez de fixer le plafond à chaque fois que vous me parlez, je ne suis pas dedans. Et vous allez finir par attraper un torticolis.

P.S : non Capitaine Rogers je ne vous surveille pas à chaque instant, vous pouvez donc vous doucher tranquillement.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron, **_

Cela fait deux heures que Mademoiselle Potts cherche à vous joindre. Elle a l'air particulièrement furieuse. Ne sortez surtout pas de votre cachette, j'entends ses talons venir par ici.

P.S : vous cacher dans l'unique placard de votre atelier n'était peut être pas une idée lumineuse.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Pour__ Pietro Maximoff et l'agent Barton,_**

Je me dois de vous avertir des paris qui se font sur l'évolution de votre relation. Mademoiselle Maximoff a parié aussi. 50$.

P.S: À l'avenir, veuillez prendre une chambre, les ascenseurs ne sont pas fait pour ça et je regrette d'y avoir placé des caméras de surveillance.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Pour l'agent Barton,**_

Vos flèches ne sont pas faites pour être utilisées comme brochettes lors d'un barbecue. Arrêter d'écouter Pietro Maximoff.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Pour tous les Avengers, _**

Lorsque je parlais de faire une activité ludique pour vous occuper en cette journée pluvieuse, je ne parlais pas du fait de lâcher un troupeau d'alpagas dans mes étages. Je ne sais pas comment vous voulez les êtes procurés sans mon aide mais je vous promet que ça va barder.

P.S: Agent Barton, ce n'est ni une vache, ni une femelle, veuillez arrêter de traire cette pauvre bête.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Pour_** _**Pietro Maximoff, **_

Que vous vous amusiez à vous faire flasher par tous les radars de l'État de New York en moins de trente minutes, très bien. Ceux de toute la cote Est, passe encore. Mais était il vraiment nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au Kansas ? Les arguments « c'était un pari avec papy Barton » et « je voulais voir le pays d'Oz » ne sont pas recevables. Vous paierez vous-même les factures.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Pour le docteur Banner, _**

Aller immédiatement dire à Mr Scott Lang que non, il ne peut pas faire croire aux touristes qu'il est le jumeau mâle de la statue de la Liberté à raison de 10$ par transformation. Et si je conçoit le fait que vous vous partagiez les gains, qu'est-ce que Mr Parker vient faire là dedans ?


	25. Chapter 25

**_Pour James Rhodes,_**

Ne transformez pas votre armure en piñata. Les réparations seront à vos frais.

Et personne ne mange de réglisse à part vous.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Se déplacer avec l'aide de Thor jusqu'à Asgard pour se rendre à la prison où est retenu Loki et lui hurler dans les oreilles « faut toujours se méfier de Loki dort » était clairement inutile. Non seulement il n'a pas comprit le jeu de mot mais en plus Odin imagine maintenant Midgarde peuplée par des clowns.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Pour tous les Avengers, **_

Le casque de Loki n'est ni fait pour se gratter dos ni pour se curer le nez. Ne lui offrez plus de fromage de chèvre en riant comme des déments. Ne faites plus de jeu de mots tel que « Loki j'ai mal Lokou » en regardant le plafond ou dire devant une douche «Regarde y a Loki coule » . Ne tapisser pas sa chambre avec des photos de l'agent Barton torse nu. Arrêter de lui faire croire qu'un rubis cube peut se transformer en Tesseract.

Laisser ce pauvre dieu tranquille.

P.S: pourquoi l'agent Barton ?


	28. Chapter 28

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Le capitaine Rogers commence tout juste à s'acclimater à notre époque. Le réveiller de sa sieste et lui dire « bienvenue en 3056 » n'était _pas_ une bonne idée.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Pour le docteur Banner,**_

Arrêter d'écouter toutes les propositions de Monsieur Stark. Non, construire une armure en fibre Nokia 33 10 n'est pas une idée révolutionnaire.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Pour tout les Avengers,_**

Arrêter d'utiliser des surnoms dans vos rapports, le service des affaires internes du SHIELD vient me demander des comptes après. « Capsicle », « TerminaThor », « Kim Possible », « Legolas », « haricot géant » et « la boite de conserve » ne doivent plus apparaître dans vos rapports.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Pour le docteur Banner et Scott Lang, _**

Ne persuadez pas Parker qu'il peut parler aux araignées. Il est en train de commencer un élevage et de faire criser les trois quarts de nos fonctionnaires.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Pour Loki Laufeyson,**_

Demander à Monsieur Stark pourquoi il surnomme l'agent Barton « Legolas » est compréhensible. De même que vous regardiez la trilogie du Hobbit et du Seigneur des Anneaux afin d'avoir les références. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de demander à votre frère toutes les deux minutes si il a une relation avec Thor-in. Lui acheter un cosplay de Thor-iel n'était pas nécessaire non plus.

Le voir débarquer en plein combat avec son déguisement et des oreilles elfiques est très perturbant pour nos agents.

Les jeux de mots, ça commence à bien faire.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff,**_

Dessiner au marqueur indélébile une moustache sur le capitaine Rogers durant son sommeil et clamer en le regardant à son réveille « Hail Rogers » ne dois pas être reproduit !


	34. Chapter 34

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff,**_

"Hail Hydra" ne peut pas être une alternative pour votre blague !


	35. Chapter 35

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff et Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Appeler l'agent Barton et le capitaine Rogers « l'ancêtre », « papy » ou « le vieux » passe encore. Les inscrire sur Meetic Senior, ça devient limitte. Mais les mettre dans une maison de retraite… Sérieusement ?

Aller tout de suite les récupérer !


	36. Chapter 36

_** Pour Monsieur Stark, le Capitaine Rogers et le docteur Banner**_,

Les jeux de mots en douce sur les prénoms des frères asgardiens sont désormais interdit. Le « vous avez toujours Thor de toute façon » sortie à chaques phrases du Directeur Fury ne peut plus être envisagé.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Pour l'agent Barton, _**

Identifiez le capitaine Rogers à Jack Frost est lassant. Arrêtez de lui faire croire que ce personnage existe et qu'il habite à Burgess. Ne lui mettez plus comme sonnerie de portable « Loin du froid de décembre » du film Anastasia.

Laissez le capitaine tranquille.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Revendre l'armure de Monsieur Stark sur E-Bay n'est pas envisageable. Pour des raisons évidentes**_._**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff et Perter Parker,_**

Le réacteur ARK de Monsieur Stark n'est pas une boule disco. Descendez le du plafond avant que je ne m'énerve.

.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Demander au capitaine Rogers « je suppose que vous ne voulez pas de glaçons dans votre limonade» était stupide.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Chanter innocemment devant Thor « I'm a Barbie boy, in a Midgard wooooorld, Mjolnir in plastic, it's fantastic ! » n'est pas très charitable.

Surtout qu'il ne comprends pas la référence.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Mettre une affiche de propagande communiste avec la tête de l'agent Romanoff dessus n'était pas une idée des plus brillantes. Je vous conseille d'aller vous cacher.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Pour Thor Odison,_**

Ne proposez plus au docteur Banner de postuler pour la prochaine pub du Géant Vert**.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Pour l'agent Barton,**

Ne construisez pas un fort avec les livres de la bibliothèque. Certains ouvrages sont précieux vous savez ? Ne vous faites pas appeler Sir Clint de l'ordre du Saint Dictionnaire Larousse édition 2017. Remettez moi ces livres à leur place.

_Maintenant_ !


	45. Chapter 45

_**Pour Thor Odinson,**_

Je comprends que ne pas comprendre les private joke échangées en russe par les agents Romanoff et Barton avec les jumeaux Maximoff lors des réunions vous énerve. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous venger en faisant la même chose avec votre frère en pleins combat !


	46. Chapter 46

**_Pour James Rhodes et Sam Wilson,_**

Rendez son cache-œil au Directeur Fury. N'organisez pas de concour de cosplay à son effigie. N'entrainer pas T'Challa dans vos bêtises. Vous êtes ridicules, le monde vous regarde vous savez ?


	47. Chapter 47

**Pour Peter Parker,**

Vous ne devez pas tendre un fil d'araignée entre deux buildings. Vous devez encore moins persuader l'agent Barton à effectuer la traversée. Monsieur Stark, arrêtez de les encourager.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Pour le capitaine Rogers,**_

Oui vous avez fait la seconde guerre mondiale. Ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour arriver en retard aux réunions du SHIELD. Vous êtes le leader des Avengers Capitaine, un peu de sérieux.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Pour tous les Avengers, _**

"Je suis russe" ne vous dispense pas de faire la vaisselle. Tout comme "je suis un dieu", "un play-boy, philanthrope, génie, milliardaire", "un danger pour le service en porcelaine" ou "je suis une légende vivante". Prenez exemple sur Barton et au travail.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Pour tous les Avengers, _**

Oui il fait chaud, oui c'est la canicule, oui il fait 40° à l'ombre. Oui ce n'est pas l'idéal. Oui il y a une pénurie de glace.

Ce ne sont pas des raisons suffisantes.

Sortez tous immédiatement de la chambre froide, vous faites peur aux cuisiniers.


	51. Chapter 51

**Pour_ le docteur Banner, Peter Parker et Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Être des scientifiques ne vous donne pas le droit de faire des expériences sur les autres Avengers, les cobayes doivent être consentants. L'excuse « c'est pour la science » ne marchera pas une deuxième fois.

Taser un dieu de la foudre n'est pas un sujet d'exposé pour un lycéen.


	52. Chapter 52

**Pour Mademoiselle Pepper Potts,**

Vous ne devez pas organiser un trafic de photo concernant Monsieur Stark. Il a une image à tenir.

P.S : laissez moi scanner celle où il est caché dans une poubelle.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Pour**_ _**James** **Rhodes**_,

Avoir eu une journée très compliquée ne justifie pas le fait de réunir tout le monde dans le salon à trois heures du matin pour savoir qui a mangé le dernier pepito. Les autres aussi en ont bavés aujourd'hui vous savez ? Retournez tous vous coucher.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Vos paris avec l'agent Romanoff ne regarde que vous. En revanche sauter du toit de la tour pour voir si Ironman, Falcon ou Hulk vous rattraperait n'est pas un pari _utile_. Vous savez très bien qu'ils ne le feront pas. Remerciez plutôt Parker de vous avoir récupéré avant que vous ne ressembliez à de la compote de fraise sur le bitume.

Et ne recommencez pas !


	55. Chapter 55

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Ne volez pas les vêtements du docteur Banner quand celui-ci est à la douche. Ne lui prenez pas tous ses caleçons. Rendez lui son rasoir. Ou il finira par vous égorger avec.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Fixer avec des airs de psychopathe les livreurs de pizza parce qu'ils sont arrivés avec deux minutes de retard ou qu'ils aient mis des oignons alors que aviez dit sans, ne dois pas devenir un sujet de paris entre vous et le capitaine Rogers pour savoir combien repartirons en larmes ou non. C'est la troisièmes plaintes cette semaine.

C'est difficile de trouver de bonnes pizzaria qui acceptent encore de nous livrer vous savez ?

Vous faites peur Romanoff.


	57. Chapter 57

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Le cache-oeil du Directeur Fury ne peut pas être le butin de la chasse au trésor. Wilson allez le lui rendre immédiatement. Non, vous n'êtes pas Jack Sparrow et non vous ne pendrez personne en place publique. Descendez de cette table tout de suite.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Voler 10$ dans le portefeuille de l'agent Romanoff pour aller vous achetez un goûter, soit. Mais la prochaine fois, il vous suffira de demander à Monsieur Stark, il n'attend que ça.


	59. Chapter 59

**_Pour Vision,_**

Ne soulevez plus le marteau de Thor. Ça va bientôt faire trois jours qu'il boude dans sa chambre. Un dieu dépressif est compliqué à gerer vous savez ? Nous avons encore besoin de lui.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Allez prendre une douche. Buvez autre chose que du café (de l'eau de préférence). Mangez quelque chose de chaud et consistant. Allez dormir.

Écoutez le capitaine Rogers.

Arrêtez de vous débattre. N'essayez pas d'égorger le capitaine avec votre clé à molette, c'est ridicule.

P.S: n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Pour Thor Odinson,**_

N'organisez pas des paris autour de votre marteau. Ne proposez pas aux passants de le soulever pour 5$. Ne leur promettez pas de devenir prince d'Asgard si ils y arrivent. Un jour ça va vraiment finir par se produire et nous n'aurez pas l'air malin.

Je me fiche que ça vous fasse de l'argent de poche.


	62. Chapter 62

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron, _**

"Balancer des objets à travers Vision sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive" ne doit certainement pas devenir le nouveau sport à la mode. Déjà parce que c'est clairement irrespectueux, ensuite parce que la moitié de nos fonctionnaires lui courent après en le bombardant d'objets divers et variés au lieu de travailler.

P.S: Mademoiselle Potts est une joueuse redoutable et elle court en talons de quinze centimètres.


	63. Chapter 63

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Arrêtez d'hurler au meurtre à chaque fois que vous voyez des légumes. Vous DEVEZ vous nourrir d'autres choses que de la pizza.


	64. Chapter 64

**_Pour James Rhodes,_**

Lorsque vous choisirez une blague pour le premier avril, soyer gentil de ne plus toucher aux armures de Monsieur Stark. Mettre de la glue dans son casque a faillit le rendre chauve. J'espère que vous savez où vous cachez.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Changer ma voix pour la remplacer par celle d'Alvin et les Chipmunks va énerver tout le monde sauf moi. Je suis une IA je vous rappelle.

Vous êtes immature.

P.S: rendez moi mon ancienne voix


	66. Chapter 66

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Vous n'êtes autorisé à participer à aucune partie de bras de fer. Même Thor ne fait pas le poids face à Hulk.


	67. Chapter 67

**_Pour Vision, _**

Vous ne devez pas passer la tête, la main, le torse ou n'importe quelle autre partie de votre corps à travers les murs. Encore moins à travers une personne !


	68. Chapter 68

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Ne balancez plus vos motos sur les ennemis peut importe à quel point cela peut se montrer être efficace. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une Harley Davidson de collection. Monsieur Stark va être très en colère. Aller lui préparer du café si vous ne voulez pas qu'il envisage une vendetta contre vous.


	69. Chapter 69

_**Pour tous les occupants de la tour Avengers**_,

Sachez que l'agent Romanoff m'a demandée de lui venir en aide afin de découvrir, je cite "QUI EST LA TRIPLE BUSE QUI A REMPLACÉE MON SHAMPOING PAR DE LA GLUE ?".

Je vous conseille de venir vous dénoncer au plus vite car sinon elle vous traquera, vous trouvera et là...


	70. Chapter 70

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Faire toute la vaisselle ne doit pas devenir le nouveau test de formation pour devenir un Avengers. Pas plus que de passer l'aspirateur et encore moins la serpillère !

Arrêter d'exploiter Parker.


	71. Chapter 71

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Les conduits d'aération ne sont pas fait pour que vous vous y balladiez. Ni pour y planquer vos paquets de chips. Encore moins pour mater le décolté de nos agents d'accueil.

Descendez de la.


	72. Chapter 72

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Le bouclier du capitaine Rogers est une arme. Pas un plat à paella. Ni une baignoire pour la tortue du docteur Banner. Et encore moins un potager portatif !

Rendez ce bouclier à son propriétaire**_._**


	73. Chapter 73

**_Pour Wanda et Pietro Maximoff,_**

Que vous organisez une partie de loups touche-touche m'inquiète quelque peu. Déjà parce que Pietro est avantagé d'une façon scandaleuse aux yeux des autres participants mais également à cause des participants eux-mêmes. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous jouez avec deux assassins hyper entrainés, un super soldat, trois ex-militaires, deux scientifiques particulièrement mauvais joueurs et deux dieux qui ne connaissent pas la notion de jeux ?

Vous savez que ça va _mal_ se finir.

P.S: je prépare une équipe médical.


	74. Chapter 74

**_Pour Wanda et Pietro Maximoff,_**

Merci de ne plus organiser de parti de loups touche-touche.

Plus jamais.

Vous vous occuperez vous même de l'agent Romanoff pendant son rétablissement. C'est de votre faute si elle se retrouve avec la jambe dans le plâtre. Et aller dire à ses Messieurs Thor et Loki d'arrêter de bouder, non perdre face à des mortelles ne souillera pas leur honneur de grands guerriers.


	75. Chapter 75

**_Pour l'agent Barton, _**

Arrêtez de fixer Pietro Maximoff comme si vous comptiez lui arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère, invitez le à diner avec vous à la place. Votre timidité devient dérangeante Agent Barton.


	76. Chapter 76

_**Pour Wanda Maximoff et l'agent Romanoff,**_

Posez ces jumelles et ce talkie walkie loin de vous. La discussion de l'agent Barton et de Pietro Maximoff ne regarde qu'eux.

P.S: Monsieur Stark et moi même parions 40$ qu'ils seront s'embrasseront dans moins de trois minutes. Deux, selon le capitaine Rogers.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Pour le Capitaine Rogers,**_

Sortez Monsieur Stark de la piscine, je crois qu'il est en train de se noyer. La vision de Thor en slip à fourrure doit le perturber quelque peu. Et dites à l'agent Barton de penser à respirer avant que son hilarité ne soit la cause de son décès.


	78. Chapter 78

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Non, vous ne pouvez pas essayer de modifier votre code génétique pour devenir un dromadaire. Peut importe que cet animal supporte bien la chaleur et que l'on soit en pleine canicule.

Ne donnez pas d'idées à Monsieur Stark.


	79. Chapter 79

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Le sujet du film du dimanche soir ne doit pas être le motif d'une guerre civil dans ma tour.

Ça sera Toy Story et puis c'est tout.


	80. Chapter 80

**_Pour_****_ tous les Avengers,_**

Le Quinjet n'est pas un plongeoir. Oui la piscine de Monsieur Stark est sur un immense balcon. Oui elle fait plus de 5m de pronfondeur. Ce ne sont pas des raisons, descendez de là.

Tous autant que vous êtes.

Et _qui_ a laissé _Parker_ aux commandes du Quinjet ?


	81. Chapter 81

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

Balancer Maximoff mâle du quarante-cinq ème étage parce qu'il vous a battu à Mario Kart Deluxe n'est pas tolérable.

C'est une manie chez vous de lancer les gens dans le vide ?


	82. Chapter 82

**_Pour Monsieur Stark,_**

Le plan pour trafiquer le réseau internet du SHIELD afin de pouvoir jouer à Pacman avec l'équipe des Avengers pendant les réunions à été un succès.

Mais à être tous sur vos téléphones à rigoler comme des phoques, je crains que l_e_ Directeur Fury ne commence à soupçonner quelque chose...


	83. Chapter 83

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

Merci de vous decider rapidement. Le monde est en danger, vous êtes des héros. Ce genre de conflit ne doit pas vous désunir mais faire en sorte que vous acceptiez vos différences et d'en sortir plus fort que jamais.

Alors, pesto ou sauce tomate pour les pâtes ?


	84. Chapter 84

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Loin de moi l'envie de vous gâcher votre rencard avec cette charmante personne mais je me dois de vous préciser que Monsieur Stark est caché dans ce buisson et vous surveille.

Voulez-vous que je demande au Capitaine Rogers de le distraire ? Il en sera ravi.

P.S: vous trouverez des préservatifs dans votre blouson.


	85. Chapter 85

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Vous ne pouvez définitivement pas mettre une de vos expériences fragiles dans le frigo de la cuisine. Frigo dont se sert Thor. Thor et sa légendaire délicatesse.

Je vous tiens donc responsable de l'explosion dans la cuisine.

Prenez un balais et nettoyez moi ce bazar.


	86. Chapter 86

_**Pour tous les Avengers, le Directeur Fury, l'agent Hills,**_

Ce n'est pas parce que le capitaine Rogers est contre un language grossier que vous devez vous exprimer à grands renforts de "diantre", "sacrebleu", "par ma barbe" en lui lançant des regards que je définirais de plus que narquois.

Quand à vous capitaine Rogers... bouchez vous les oreilles.


	87. Chapter 87

**_Pour Monsieur Stark,_**

Oui le capitaine Rogers est "vieux". Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui demander si il est sur la photo de classe de Jésus ou comment il a survécu à l'extinction des dinosaures.

Je vous rappelle que vous vous rapprochez de la cinquantaine alors ne faites pas trop le malin.


	88. Chapter 88

**_Pour James Rhodes,_**

Non, je ne vous fournirais pas les vidéos des caméras de surveillance pour que vous sachiez qui a mangé le dernier Pépito.

Arrêtez de faire une fixette dessus et rachetez vous en une boite tout simplement.


	89. Chapter 89

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez de mauvaise humeur. Le fait que votre costume est craqué pendant la bataille au niveau du postérieur et que personne n'ai pris la peine de vous le signaler est une bonne raison pour que vous soyez en colère. Surtout si votre caleçon est décoré avec des lapins crétins. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous venger en versant des laxatifs dans la cafetière !

Vous êtes le seul Avengers encore opérationnel à présent. Alors ne vous plaigniez pas à propos de vos heures supplémentaires.

Au travail.


	90. Chapter 90

_**Pour les agents du SHIELD,**_

Vous ne pouvez pas faire un apéro à chaque fois que vous déjouez une farce des Avengers. Ça les motive encore plus à vous embêter après.


	91. Chapter 91

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Il vous est formellement _interdit_ de dévaler l'escalier de secours sur un couvercle de poubelle. Prenez l'ascenseur comme tous le monde.

Et n'entrainez pas Parker et l'agent Barton dans vos conneries !


	92. Chapter 92

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Le lance-flammes n'est pas à utiliser comme micro-ondes de secours ! De même que les réacteurs des armures de Monsieur Stark, les éclairs de Thor ou que la pierre de Vision. Vous allez finir par tous faire exploser à ce rythme là !


	93. Chapter 93

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Je suis d'accord avec le fait que vous vengiez de l'agent Barton après le coup des laxatifs. Mais remplacer l'effet de ses flèches paralysantes par une explosion de cœurs en carton n'est pas une très bonne idée. Utilisez plutôt du papier crépon.

Tant pis pour lui si ça lui cause des problèmes en pleine mission.


	94. Chapter 94

_**Pour Scott Lang,**_

La tasse de thé de l'agent Romanoff n'est pas un "bain d'eau chaude aux huiles essentielles aux vertus revigorantes". Sortez de là immédiatement avant qu'elle ne vous avale malencontreusement.

Vous êtes épuisant.


	95. Chapter 95

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron, l'agent Barton et le capitaine Rogers,_**

Organiser une course de cadies dans les parkings du SHILED, d'accord. En ayant plus que dépassés le seuil d'alcoolémie moyen (même pour le patron et le capitaine), d'accord. Mais ne vous avisez plus jamais de vomir _volontairement_ devant le bureau du directeur Fury.

Il est très en colère, sachez le.


	96. Chapter 96

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Oui la tour Avengers est immense. Oui les couloirs sont interminables. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous déplacer en trottinette. Ni en mini kart. Et ôtez ce GPS de votre poignet.


	97. Chapter 97

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Cela va bientôt faire quatres jours que vous n'êtes sortis de votre atelier que pour vous approvisionner en café. Aller vous reposer. Et prendre une douche. Non, construire un presse-agrume à énergie nucléaire avec lecteur CD intégré n'est pas une nécessité.

Vous êtes un enfant patron.


	98. Chapter 98

**_Pour Thor Odinson,_**

Arrêtez de coller des gommettes partout. Ne demandez pas à Parker d'en mettre au plafond. Ne décorez pas l'armure de Monsieur Stark avec ! Ni votre marteau. Surtout si se sont de gommettes My Little Pony. Le SHILED et les Avengers ont une réputation à tenir enfin !

Je vous interdis de regarder des dessins animés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.


	99. Chapter 99

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Offrir une peluche de Winnie L'Ourson à Monsieur Stark parce que le rouge et or de la peluche vous a fait penser à l'armure d'Iron Man, c'est vraiment adorable. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui en acheter un Winnie tous les jours en revanche.

Enfin ça, c'est ce que dit Monsieur Stark. En vérité il câline les peluches tous les soirs avec les larmes aux yeux. Je crois qu'il vous aime beaucoup.


	100. Chapter 100

_**Pour**_**_ l'agent Barton et Pietro Maximoff,_**

Votre liason amoureuse ne regarde que vous. Si vous pouviez en revanche vous abstenir de vous appeler "amour de mon coeur et de ma vie et de mon âme éternelle amen" ou "lumière étincelante de mes nuits, de mes jours et pour toujours"... C'est la troisième fois que l'agent Romanoff s'étouffe avec son café et Wanda Maximoff prépare un exorcisme parce que "mon frère ne peut pas être devenue cette espèce de guimauve ramollit dégoulinante de sentimentalisme", et le Capitaine Rogers et Monsieur Stark frôlent dangereusement l'apoplexie à chaque fois qu'ils vous croisent.

Pour leur santé à tous, je vous prierais de vous limiter grandement dans vos démonstrations affective**.**


	101. Chapter Bonus 1

**Hum, bonjour à tous ?**

**Ici, non pas Jarvis pour une fois, mais simplement un virus qui a infiltré son système pour quelque minutes. Virus qui se trouve être l'auteur de cette fanfiction. Moi, en l'occurrence (sans blague).**

**Déjà cent chapitres ! Jésus Marie Mcdo, c'est un miracle.**

**Je voulais simplement remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite (ou grande) review, ceux qui suivent ou/et mettent l'histoire en favoris. Un grand merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, je sais que vous êtes là. **

**Quand j'ai commencée cette fanfiction (il y a une semaine enfaite), je ne pensais pas que je m'y investirais autant et encore moins qu'elle plairait. Je revenais de voir Endgame pour la troisième fois et j'avais un grand besoin d'Avengers et de Tony Stark (vivant, merci bien); j'ai donc passée une nuit blanche à dévorer des fanfictions Marvel jusqu'à ce que boum, mon cerveau eu envie d'écrire quelque chose à son tour. Et voilà le résultat. C'est ma petite pierre à l'édifice dirons nous.**

**Mais pourquoi Jarvis ? Eh bien enfaite je l'adore. Que ce soit dans les films ou dans les fanfictions, Jarvis (ou Friday) a toujours ce rôle de superviser tout. Et de sauver les fesses de Tony Stark, surtout sauver les fesses de Tony Stark en faite. Jarvis est cool, Jarvis est badasse, Jarvis pèse dans le game, bref j'aime Jarvis.**

_**Je vous aime aussi mademoiselle. **_

**Ho je vais rougir. **

**Trève de tout ce blabla, je sais bien que vous vous en foutez. Pour fêter ce centième chapitre, je v****ous ai donc concoctée un petit chapitre spécial. Préparez les mouchoirs par contre les gars.**

**Je vous salut camarade et merci d'être toujours là.**

* * *

C'était la fin d'une histoire, triste ou joyeuse, nul n'aurait su le dire. Il y avait eu un début puis une fin, une tombe. Mais les souvenirs ne mourraient pas immédiatement eux, et constituaient un amer rappel pour ceux qui restaient ici bas, montrant que rien n'était jamais, jamais éternel.

C'est ce qu'essayait de se répéter Tony Stark alors qu'il regardait douloureusement le cercueil descendre lentement sous terre. Une larme glissa de sa paupière, dévalant sa joue pour finir par se glisser et se perdre dans le col de sa chemise hors de prix. À cet instant, Tony Stark n'avait plus rien du génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope. Ne restait qu'un homme dont le deuil et la souffrance étaient si profondément inscrit dans sa chaire que rien ne semblait pourvoir l'en détourner.

Il pleuvait. Evidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que les moments douloureux et tristes ce passaient toujours sous un mauvais temps ? Le ciel était gris, presque noir. Comme le cœur de Tony. Il était fatigué. Fatigué d'avoir tant et tant pleuré, fatigué d'avoir espéré jusqu'au bout que tout s'arrangerait, fatigué d'être abandonné encore et encore. Les derniers jours lui avait paru si longs… ou si courts ; Tony ne savait plus, tout était bien trop flou, trop douloureux.

Des gouttes de pluie dévalaient ses joues. À moins que ça ne soit des larmes. Tony s'en fichait. Il avait bien trop mal pour s'en préoccuper. Au diable sa fierté.

Un cancer des poumons. On n'avait rien pu faire. L'issue avait été fatale. Et Tony avait regardé impuissant l'homme qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait aimé, sombrer doucement vers la mort.

L'officier de cérémonie commença son discours. Mais Tony n'écoutait pas. À quoi bon ? Tous ce que cet homme disait, Tony le savait déjà. À la place, il fixait ce cercueil qui emportait avec lui la seule personne qui l'avait aimé. Ho bien sur il y avait Pepper et Rhodes, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils étaient ses amis, ses seuls amis certes, mais ses amis. Lui, il était sa famille. Toute sa famille.

Le cœur déjà en miette de Tony s'effrita un peu plus quand on lui demanda si il voulait dire quelques mots. Tony aurait aimé. Il aurait aimé lui rendre hommage. Dire quelque chose, un dernier mot, un dernier au revoir, un adieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Cela aurait rendue les choses trop concrètes. Trop vrais. Trop réelles. Les mots s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge et son regard s'était lentement brouillé. D'un signe de tête, il signifia à la petite assemblé que non, il ne dirait rien.

Les souvenirs l'engloutissait. Lentement. Il se noyait peu à peu dans cet océan de détresse, un mélange aussi doux qu'amer avec ses multiples souvenirs. Tony se revoyait enfant, sur les genoux de son majordome en train d'être tendrement bercé après un cauchemar ou une crise de colère de son père ; et puis une odeur de tarte au pomme sous un soleil d'été, et lui qui lorgne le dessert sous le regard amusé du majordome ; une partie de cache-cache ; un télescope et une nuit passé à l'écouter parler des étoiles ; une promenade au bord d'un lac. Son majordome lui avait donné tout l'amour, toute la tendresse et l'attention que Tony n'avait jamais reçu de ses propres parents.

La pluie ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ce constat plongea Tony au plus profond de sa tristesse. Jarvis avait toujours détesté la pluie. Même la météo refusait de lui rendre un dernier hommage. La vie était tellement injuste.

Les regrets s'entassaient. Ne pas lui avoir montré à quel point il comptait pour lui. Ne pas lui avoir dit « je t'aime ». Il se sentait si vide. Jarvis l'avait toujours guidé dans sa vie. Maintenant, il était redevenue ce petit garçon qui était perdu, trop seul, effrayé par le monde. Mais cette fois, il n'avait aucune étreinte où se réfugier, où se cacher. Parce qu'il était à nouveau seul.

Tony serra le poing plus fort, allant sans le vouloir jusqu'à briser le coquelicot qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était la fleur préféré de Jarvis. Tony le savait, parce que Jarvis parlait beaucoup. Et Tony adorait l'écouter, parce que le regard pétillant qu'il posait sur lui à chaque fois, donnait l'impression au jeune garçon d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'appréciait. Qui l'aimait. Jarvis était le genre de personne avec qui l'ennuie n'était qu'un mot, une idée vague impossible à rencontrer.

Un sanglot brûlant remonta violemment dans la gorge de Tony alors que les premières pelletés de terre se mettaient à recouvrir le cercueil. Deux mains, l'une douce mais ferme (Pepper évidement) et l'autre calleuse et hésitante (Rhodes de toute évidence), finirent par l'agripper doucement.

Pepper ne pleurait pas. C'était une femme forte et Tony avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Alors aucunes larmes de franchirent la barrière déterminée que formait ses cils. Mais Tony n'avait pas besoin de voir des larmes de la part de la jeune femme pour comprendre la profondeur de son deuil. Jarvis avait été là pour Tony depuis toujours, Tony était synonyme de Jarvis. L'un sans l'autre était impensable. Et pourtant. La vie en avait décidé autrement.

Tony jeta la fleur sur le cercueil qui disparaissait sous les pelletées de terre et la douleur de l'assistance.

Et tourna les talons.

Jarvis était parti. Et lui Tony, n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie.

* * *

Un tournevis coincé entre les dents, un crayon de papier au coin de son oreille, les doigts pianotant agilement sur un clavier, Tony avait le cœur serré. C'était sa dernière chance. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Il aurait du aller de l'avant. Faire son deuil. Avancer. Ne pas rester sur ce jour de pluie qu'il haïssait tant. Mais Tony n'avait pas réussi. Alors il s'était enfermé dans son atelier pendant des mois. Parce que Tony avait compris qu'il pouvait bien jouer le playboy, le dur, le solitaire mais qu'au font il avait besoin des gens qu'il aimait. Il avait besoin de Pepper. De Rhodes. Et plus que tout, il avait besoin de Jarvis.

La main tremblante, il lança enfin le programme.

Pendant un instant, tout se figea. Puis, doucement, lentement, une voix murmura avec autant d'espoir que de crainte :

-Bon retour à la maison Jarvis.

Rien ne lui répondit. Tony n'entendait que le sang qui battait violemment ses tempes et le goût amer de l'échec glisser comme du poison vers le trou béant qu'était à présent son cœur, trop abîmé par la souffrance de son deuil.

-Merci monsieur.

Il avait réussi. Un sanglot lui échappa. Tony laissa malgré lui échapper une larme, puis deux, puis trois. Les sanglots ne voulaient plus se tarirent. Puis enfin, il parvient avec difficulté à articuler douloureusement :

-Jarvis ?

-Monsieur ?

Tony prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je suis content d'être de retour dans ce cas. Vous m'avez manquez aussi patron. Je ne partirais plus Monsieur, n'ayez crainte.

Jarvis était de retour. Pour toujours s'il te plait, murmura Tony.


	102. Chapter 102

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Pour la quinzième fois en deux jours, vos toiles ne sont ni des balançoires, ni un trampoline géant, ni un hamac. Encore moins un garde manger.

Nettoyez moi tous ça avant que je ne vous enferme dans votre chambre.


	103. Chapter 103

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Que vous vous trimballiez partout avec une gourde de vodka pure sous prétexte que "je suis russe, c'est normal", soit. Merci en revanche de ne plus la laisser trainer. Le raton-laveur du nom de Rocket la bu cul-sec en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une potion magique. Aller le décrocher du lustre.


	104. Chapter 104

**_Pour l'agent Hill,_**

Ne vous cachez plus dans les placards. Ne demandez pas à Parker de vous faire grimper au plafond. Ne mettez plus de sel dans la machine à café. Ne décorez pas le bouclier du capitaine Rogers avec gommettes de Picsou magazine. Ne volez pas les tournevis de Monsieur Stark.

Ne vous approchez plus de la tour..


	105. Chapter 105

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Que vous fassiez votre projet de sciences à la tour, pas de soucis. Que vous choisissiez d'élever des poussins pour les étudier, d'accord. Mais la prochaine fois, veillez à bien fermer la couveuse !

L'agent Romanoff a retrouvée Omelette dans son tiroir de sous-vêtements, Cocotte était dans l'armure de Monsieur Stark, l'agent Barton a recuperé Bénédicte dans le conduit d'aération et j'ai pu localiser Pochy qui se baladait dans un des l'ascenseur.

Aucunes nouvelles de Coquillette, Mimosa et Stony pour le moment. Arrêtez de pleurer Peter Parker, nous allons tous les retrouver en bonne santé !


	106. Chapter 106

_**Pour le docteur Banner,**_

Pousser Scott Lang du haut des escaliers afin de "vérifier si la gravité était toujours bien active" n'était pas judicieux de votre part. Oui il peut se montrer très agaçant mais il était censé partir en mission. Le directeur Fury vous cherche et il n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur.


	107. Chapter 107

_**Pour tous les Avengers**_,

Très malin l'idée de mettre des caleçons sur vos têtes pour ne pas que je vous identifie. Mais vous avez des carures particulièrement identifiable sachez le. J'invite donc le voleur de cafetière à se dénoncer avant que ça ne barde pour ses fesses. Oui, c'est vous que je vise capitaine Rogers.


	108. Chapter 108

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

N'appelez pas l'ami de Peter Parker "Dudley". C'est très méchant et vous allez le faire pleurer. Ned est un garçon adorable.


	109. Chapter 109

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers, l'agent Barton, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes et Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas descendre en sous-vetement au service de comptabilité et demander à nos fonctionnaires d'élir Mister Perfect Body 2019. Les trois quarts des demoiselles se sont évanouies et les autres saignent toutes du nez.

_Rhabillez-vous immédiatement !_

P.S: Wanda Maximoff est agréablement surprise de la musculature de Monsieur Wilson.


	110. Chapter 110

**_Pour Thor Odinson et Loki Laufeyson,_**

Le jeux des sabres sur la wii ne nécessite pas que vous vous frappiez réellement dessus. Vous devez faire les gestes vers la télé et- NON NE TAPEZ PAS LA TÉLÉ !


	111. Chapter 111

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Le bouclier du capitaine Rogers n'est pas une luge ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette arme...


	112. Chapter 112

**Pour_ Sam Wilson et Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Redwing est un objet de combat à longue distance ultra amélioré. Les armures sont des armes d'une technologie équivalent sans peine celle du Wakanda. Dans les deux cas, ce ne sont pas des jouets. Alors cessez d'organiser des courses télécommandées avec !


	113. Chapter 113

**Pour le docteur Banner,**

N'organisez pas des paries sur les courses de Stark et Wilson. Vous les encouragez a continuer leurs bêtises !

Vous me decevez Docteur Banner, je pensais que vous étiez la raison du groupe.


	114. Chapter 114

_**Pour Monsieur Stark, **_

Vous ne pouvez pas échanger l'uniforme du capitaine Rogers par celui de Super-Man sous prétexte que les deux portent des collants.

Même si le costume de Super-Man lui va très bien, certes.

P.S: non, vous n'êtes pas Batman.


	115. Chapter 115

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Oui le directeur Fury est allergique au pollen. Oui il vous a collé un avertissement pour "profération répétitive de menace de mort sur mes autres agents". Ce n'est pas une raison pour planquer des fleurs sous son oreiller. Il n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit et ses yeux on _doublés de volumes_.

Allez vous excuser.


	116. Chapter 116

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Non, monsieur Stark n'a pas eu son permis dans un Happy Meal. Faites lui confiance. Même si il fait du 230km/h sur une route de campagne limitée à 50. Comment ça, je fais du favoritisme ?


	117. Chapter 117

**_Pour les agents Barton et Romanoff,_**

Les blagues salaces sur Parker qui redemande des chipolatas au barbecue d'hier étaient vraiment de trop. Le pauvre est encore traumatisé_. Et pourquoi Deadpool_ ?


	118. Chapter 118

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Que vous organisez des cours du soirs pour apprendre le sokovien aux agents volontaires, pourquoi pas. Mais faites en sortes d'en maîtriser déjà vous même l'orthographe avant d'essayer de l'enseigner aux autres.

J'ai fais déposer un Bescherelle et un dictionnaire sur votre bureau. Au boulot.


	119. Chapter 119

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff,_**

Je vous charge de prendre la relève pour les cours du soir de sokovien. De plus votre frère viendra grossir le rang des élèves parce que là, son niveau est plus que déplorable. Alors qu'il s'agit de sa langue _natale_.


	120. Chapter 120

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Vous avez parfaitement le droit de soutenir la cause animal. Tout comme vous pouvez passer tout vos mercredi après-midi dans des refuges si ça vous chante. Ou utiliser la carte de crédit de monsieur Stark pour verser des dons aux associations animalières. C'est très bien même.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas ramener tous les mignons petits animaux que vous croiser à la tour. Ce n'est pas une clinique vétérinaire ici !

Une migale n'est pas à qualifier de "trop choupinou". Et ne l'appelez pas Clotide !.


	121. Chapter 121

**_Pour_****_ le docteur Strange,_**

Je comprends que le meurtre de votre phasme domestique ne doit pas rester impunie. Et oui, Messieurs Stark, Rhodes et Wilson n'avaient aucune raison de pénétrer dans votre demeure. Je crois qu'ils ont retenus la leçon. Maintenant si vous pouviez leurs rendre leur forme humaine... Ni Fury ni le capitaine Rogers ne sont fan des trois petits cochons qui se baladent dans la tour.


	122. Chapter 122

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Ne vous plaigniez pas que Clotide frôle la mort aussi souvent. Elle a un don inné pour l'évasion et c'est la troisième fois que le capitaine Rogers la retrouve dans sa baignoire. Débarrassez vous de cette bestiole !


	123. Chapter 123

**_Pour_****_** l'agent** Barton_**

J'ignore ce qui vous ai passé par la tête. Quand je vous dis que Pietro Maximoff a une résistance à l'alcool très faible, c'est qu'elle est bien _inexistante_. Ne lui donnez plus jamais de cidre. Qu'il reste au champomy.


	124. Chapter 124

_**Pour le capitaine Rogers et Monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Non, le docteur Banner n'a pas à s'excuser pour "être entré sans frapper, non mais c'est quoi ces manières espèce de triple andouille" et j'en passe. La cuisine est une pièce commune. Faites vos petites affaires dans une chambre. La votre de préférence.


	125. Chapter 125

**_Pour les jumeaux Maximoff et Peter Parker,_**

Oui, les fins de mois sont rudes. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous constituer une armée de chats errants pour braquer une boulangerie. Surtout si c'est simplement pour repartir avec trois pains au chocolat. "La pause goûter, c'est une nécessité" n'est pas un argument recevable**_._**


	126. Chapter 126

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Je suis ravi que vous ayez enfin compris comment fonctionnent les SMS. Ce n'est cependant pas une raison pour en envoyer à vos équipiers pour des raisons telles que "passe moi le sel", "Clotide est sur ton épaule" ou "vous êtes moche Barton". Surtout si ils sont dans la même pièce que vous !


	127. Chapter 127

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

N'utilisez pas Redwing pour la corvée de lessive. La corbeille de linge débordait Wilson. Il a semé des chaussettes sales dans tout l'étage et personne, je dis bien _personne_, n'avait envie de se retrouver avec un caleçon sale de Thor sur le crâne. Vous vous expliquerez avec l'agent Hill.


	128. Chapter 128

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Les pailles à cocktails ne sont pas faites pour mitrailler les gens avec des miettes de petits fours. Surtout si c'est pendant un gala. Et que votre victime est le secrétaire d'État !


	129. Chapter 129

**_Pour James Rhodes, _**

Si je vous parle des dérivées de π au carré développées en fraction divisées en √∆ dans des vecteurs orthonormés algébrique de la fonction f(x)=√a+b soustraites à la valeur de x au carrée dans un pourcentage, le tout dans une représentation géométrique de l'espace par un prisme trigonométrique dont les bases sont dans un alignements orthogonales et coplanaires du troisième degré divisé par six; que me repondriez vous ?

Bien, alors arrêtez de vous moquer des calculs du docteur Banner parce qu'il a fait 2+2 sur sa calculatrice. C'était pour être sur !


	130. Chapter 130

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Non vous ne pouvez pas transformer tout le soixante-cinq ème étage en Fourmicity. Rangez moi tout ces playmobil et allez mettre vos fourmis dans les pelouses du centre Avengers. Et dites aux trois fourmis qui se baladent en voiture Polly Pocket de sortir immédiatement de leur véhicule avant que je ne leur colle un avertissement.


	131. Chapter 131

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Mettre Clotide sur l'oreiller du capitaine Rogers était clairement un acte de méchanceté gratuite. Oui il vous a privé de relation charnel pendant une semaine pour votre inatention pendant la dernière mission. Premièrement, ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi cruel; deuxièmement, vous l'avez mérité.


	132. Chapter 132

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

RETIREZ CLOTIDE DE MON ALIMENTATION ÉLECTRIQUE !

MAINTENANT !


	133. Chapter 133

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Vos soutiens-gorges ne sont pas des armes de combat. Certes, ils sont très pratiques pour étrangler les gens mais cela déconcentre beaucoup trop nos agents. Déjà que vos combinaisons de cuir n'aident pas beaucoup...


	134. Chapter 134

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers_**,

Vous étez doué pour le dessin, certes. Mais les crayons se rangent dans une trousse. Pas dans un flacon de parfum. Ni dans un tube de chantilly, peut importe qu'il soit vide ou non. Encore moins dans des paires de chaussures. Et sûrement pas dans la machine à laver.

Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive capitaine ?


	135. Chapter 135

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff et Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Vous êtes des Avengers. Vous devez sauver et aider les gens. Pas les mettre dans une poubelle quand la queu du McDonald's n'avance pas assez vite pour vous. Je me fiche que vous étiez pressés. Et de toute façons, on ne mange pas de cheeseburger pendant un combat contre des montres venus d'Asgard.

Et ne leur proposez plus des potatoes pour "tenter une approche plus sympathique et engager le dialogue". Êtes vous stupides ?


	136. Chapter 136

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Oui c'est l'été et oui le cuir, latex et tout autres tissus tiennent trop chaud. Oui, Monsieur Stark a la climatisation dans son armure. Non, vous ne pouvez pas tous avoir la même chose. Ne vous battez pas non plus en maillot de bain.

Rhabillez vous. _Tout de suite !_


	137. Chapter 137

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron et l'agent Barton,_**

Installez vous sur la banquette arrière, je vais piloter la voiture à distance pour vous ramener à la tour. Ne discutez pas, vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre en état de conduire. L'alcool est à boire avec modération, pour la cinquante-huitième fois.

Le premier qui vomit sur mes circuits, sachez que j'ai installé un siège éjectable à ce véhicule.


	138. Chapter 138

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Arrêtez vos sous-entendu douteux sur l'agent Barton et Pietro Maximoff. Vous mettez tout le monde mal à l'aise. Jouez, qu'on en finisse avec cette partie de billard.

Et plus un mot...


	139. Chapter 139

**_Pour Thor Odinson,_**

La phrase "fait tellement chaud que je pourrais faire cuire un oeuf sur mon crâne" est une expression. À prendre au sens imagé. Reposez donc cette boite d'oeuf. L'agent Romanoff n'a pas l'air d'avoir appréciée de faire les frais de cette mésaventure.


	140. Chapter 140

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Thor a fait une bêtise mais ne le tourmentez pas trop d'accord ? De plus, les oeufs sont excellents pour la fortification du cuire chevelu.


	141. Chapter 141

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

N'accrochez pas de guirlandes électriques à votre armure. Vous n'êtes ni un sapin de noël ni une boule disco.


	142. Chapter 142

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Interdiction d'utiliser le directeur Fury comme cobaye. Le SHIELD a besoin de lui, vivant de préférence.


	143. Chapter 143

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Ne faites pas croire à Thor et Loki qu'ils peuvent transplaner si ils mettent les pieds dans les toilettes et tirent la chasse d'eau. Je confisque tous les Harry Potter, ça vous donne trop de mauvaises idées agent Barton**_._**


	144. Chapter 144

**_Pour le docteur Strange,_**

Vos tourbillons magiques ne doivent pas vous servir à faire disparaître les gens quand ceux-ci vous agacent. Ceci dit, si c'est grâce à vous que Pietro Maximoff a cessé de casser les pieds au service des affaires internes, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez le garder jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est cadeau.

En revanche, rendez moi monsieur Stark s'il vous plaît.


	145. Chapter 145

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Ne pas demandez au docteur Banner d'agrandir vos fourmis ! Il y a un monstre de plus de trois mètres qui tente de dévorer monsieur Stark.


	146. Chapter 146

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

La fourmis géante vient de pondre des oeufs. Des oeufs de fourmis faisant la taille de ceux d'une autruche. Occupez vous de ça.


	147. Chapter 147

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Quand je disais "occupez vous de ça", je ne voulais pas dire "adoptez les" ! Vous avez vu dans quel état est la tour maintenant ?


	148. Chapter 148

**_Pour l'agent Barton et Thor Odinson,_**

N'organisez pas des tournois de rodéo avec les bébés fourmis géants de Scott Lang. Je me fiche que cela est du succès !


	149. Chapter 149

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

D'accord, vous avez gagnés, les bébés fourmis géants et leur mère de trois mètres peuvent rester en vie. Vous pouvez même les adopter si ça vous chante. Mais ils restent au centre Avengers, je refuse de les voir gambader dans les étages de _ma_ tour. Encore un avertissement et je balance de l'insecticide en masse !


	150. Chapter 150

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Non vous n'êtes pas le père de Steve Junior. C'est une fourmis nom de dieu. Arrêtez de faire croire à vos fans que le sérum vous permet de tomber enceinte.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous réussissiez à exaspérer une IA...


	151. Chapter 151

**_Pour Thor Odinson,_**

Personne ne porte de doudoune en pleine été. Les vêtements Midgardien ne sont pas les mêmes selon les époques, les saisons et les coutumes. Et dites à Loki d'enlever cette robe de princesse à froufrous roses, c'est très perturbant.


	152. Chapter 152

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Non je ne hackerai pas le réseau du McDonald's pour vous donnez un accès illimité aux McWrap's poulet/bacon. Et seriez vous canibal pour manger du poulet ?

.


	153. Chapter 153

_**Pour Peter Parker, Pietro et Wanda Maximoff,**_

Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu penser un seul instant que volez un autobus et rouler de nuit à plus de 150 km/h sur la cinquième avenue était une bonne idée. La caution pour sortir de prison sera retenue sur votre salaire au SHIELD.


	154. Chapter 154

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Ne remplacez pas les shampooings de vos coéquipiers par des teintures. Le capitaine Rogers n'apprécie pas de se retrouver avec l'écologie sur la tête et le docteur Banner dit n'avoir jamais eu pour ambition de ressembler à une fraise tagada humanoïde.


	155. Chapter 155

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

N'appelez pas le directeur Fury "uncle Ben's". Ne lui achetez des kilos de riz. Ne prenez pas un accent chinois à chaque fois que vous le croisez.

Monsieur Stark a _vraiment_ une mauvaise influence sur vous.


	156. Chapter 156

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Ne mettez pas de poils à gratter dans la combinaison de l'agent Romanoff si vous tenez à la vie.


	157. Chapter 157

**_Pour Sam Wilson et Bucky Barnes, _**

Puis je savoir pourquoi vous vous baladez avec un caleçon capitaine America sur la tête ? Et pourquoi vous êtes habillés en moine tibétain ? Non enfaite, je ne veux rien savoir.


	158. Chapter 158

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

La cape du docteur Strange n'est pas un tapis volant. N'y accrocher pas une bannière publicitaire pour "Air Avengers". Ne proposez pas au directeur Fury d'être votre Jasmine ni à Scott Lang de jouer Abu.


	159. Chapter 159

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

La prochaine fois que vous jouez à Call of Duty, merci de préciser à Thor qu'il s'agit là d'un jeu et que non son honneur de guerrier n'est pas atteint. Cependant mourir au bout de trente secondes de jeu… Enfin bref, vous rachèterez vous-même une nouvelle télé.


	160. Chapter 160

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Envoyer les Avengers en camping pour "consolider leurs liens afin qu'ils soient plus efficaces sur le terrain". Sérieusement ? Vous êtes au courant qu'il est fort probable que aucuns n'en revienne vivant ? Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, je suis contre ce projet.


	161. Chapter 161

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Premièrement, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que vous décidiez de trafiquer les électroménagers de la maison. Deuxièmement, si vous tenez tant à le faire, débranchez au moins l'objet en question. Troisièmement, pourquoi est ce que vous vous en prenez tous toujours au micro-ondes ?


	162. Chapter 162

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

On ne balance pas des canapés sur les gens quand ceux-ci vous agacent. Tout le monde n'a pas votre force et l'agent Barton a un hématome plus gros qu'une pastèque sur le torse.


	163. Chapter 163

**_Pour les agents d'entretien et de décoration,_**

Faites disparaître _tous_ les canapés de la salle d'entrainement. C'est devenu trop risqué.


	164. Chapter 164

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Ne vous amusez pas à réveiller Hulk sous prétexte qu'il est "incroyablement efficace pour faire un écrasé de pomme de terre". Je vous interdis de vous approcher à nouveau de la cuisine.


	165. Chapter 165

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

J'espère que vous n'avez rien à voir avec le fait que le café habituel ai été remplacé par du Death Wish. Ce n'est donc pas de votre faute si cela fait plus de huit heures que Monsieur Stark n'a pas pu s'assoir, que le docteur Banner ai faillit se transformer en Hulk plus d'une dizaine de fois ou que l'agent Hill tremble tellement qu'elle est dans l'incapacité d'écrire le moindre rapport. De même que vous n'y êtes pour rien si à cause du café Pietro Maximoff a commencé à courir sur les murs et qu'il a finit par s'assomer contre un lustre. Remarquez, au moins il a arrêté de déconcentrer le service de comptabilité.


	166. Chapter 166

_**Pour le directeur Fury,**_

Navré mais Scott Lang n'est actuellement pas disponible. Il est sur un bateau de plaisance en train de "savourer l'air marin". Autrement dit, il est sur un bateau Playmobil dans la baignoire.


	167. Chapter 167

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Autorisez les Avengers à aller à la plage. S'il vous plaît. Par dépit, ils sont actuellement en train de créer "Avengers beach". Cinq tonnes de sables étalées dans le salon. L'équipe d'entretien est en train de partir en dépression !


	168. Chapter 168

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Le fait que le directeur Fury est acceptiez que vous alliez à la plage ne signifie pas que vous aurez une plage privatisée. Alors les armes, armures, tenus de combat, ça restent à la tour !


	169. Chapter 169

_**Pour le capitaine Rogers,**_

Un canapé, en votre possession, est considéré comme une arme. Et que diable voulez vous faire avec un canapé à la plage ?


	170. Chapter 170

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Vous ne devez par noyer vos petits caramades. Même si ils vous balancent des algues sur la tête. Remontez Barton, ça fait presque cinq minutes que vous le maintenez sous l'eau et il ne fait presque plus de bulles.


	171. Chapter 171

_**Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron et Scott Lang**_,

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Que Scott Lang ai emmené toutes ses fourmis pour pouvoir leur construire un chateau de sable ou que vous ayez décidé de l'aider en volant un seau et une pelle à une fillette parce que vous aviez oublié les vôtres.


	172. Chapter 172

**_Pour Sam Wilson, _**

Vous n'êtes pas un grand requin blanc. Ni le calmar géant. Ni Aquaman. Alors arrêtez de pincer les jambes des gens pour leur faire peur.


	173. Chapter 173

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Vous n'êtes pas une torpille. Arrêtez de nager à cette vitesse, vous allez finir par créer un tourbillon sous-marin.


	174. Chapter 174

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Monsieur Stark va bien. Inutile de le poursuivre avec un parasol et de la crème solaire. Vous êtes son apprenti, pas sa mère ou le capitaine Rogers.


	175. Chapter 175

**_Pour Thor Odison,_**

Le manche du parasol n'est pas fait pour embrocher votre frère, peut importe à quel point il peut se montrer agaçant. Ni pour faire cuire le cochon au feu de bois. Poser ça avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable.


	176. Chapter 176

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

Ne secouez pas votre serviette pleine de sable sur votre frère. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point un parasol peut être dangereux**_._**


	177. Chapter 177

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

Le lancer de civils en longueur ne peut pas devenir le nouveau sport d'été à la mode. Pour des raisons évidentes.


	178. Chapter 178

_**P**__**our le docteur Strange,**_

Ne vous amusez pas à téléporter Pietro Maximoff à chaque fois où celui-ci s'apprête à plonger dans la mer. Ça fait quatre fois qu'on le retrouve la tête dans le sable et Wanda commence à s'énerver.


	179. Chapter 179

_**Pour le capitaine Rogers,**_

Ne vous faites pas appelez Moby Dick. Oui c'est un cachalot géant. Mais il y a un double sens très dérangeant. Renseignez vous.


	180. Chapter 180

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff, _**

L'armure de Monsieur Stark n'est pas un avion publicitaire. Décrochez moi cette bannière "Wanda, célibataire à conquérir".

P.S: Sam Wilson a l'air particulièrement intéressé..


	181. Chapter 181

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

La partie de volley-ball ayant pour enjeux "l'équipe gagnante décide du repas de ce soir" ne doit pas se transformer en une guerre civile. Et qui a eu la_ brillante_ idée de mettre _Loki_ comme arbitre ?


	182. Chapter 182

**_Pour l'agent Barton, _**

Décrochez Pietro Maximoff du filet de volley-ball. C'est le troisième ballon qu'il se prend dans la figure.


	183. Chapter 183

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Vous avez le droit de jouer de la trompette si ça vous chante. Mais ne la laissez pas trainer n'importe où. Monsieur Stark s'amuse à arriver discrètement et à souffler dedans juste à côté de l'oreille des gens. Allez l'aider à calmer le docteur Banner, c'est un code vert.


	184. Chapter 184

**_Pour Thor Odinson, _**

Faire des ricochets, d'accord. Mais pas sur la tête de l'agent Barton !


	185. Chapter 185

_**Pour Wanda Maximoff, **_

Que vous vouliez des sensations fortes, pas de soucis. Mais ne déclenchez pas des vagues monstres dans la piscine municipale sous prétexte que vous ayez une "folle envie de dompter les flots avec ma planche de surf". Vous avez faillit noyer l'agent Barton.


	186. Chapter 186

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron et James Rhodes,_**

Arrêtez d'offrir des plantes au docteur Banner sous prétexte qu'il a la main _verte_.

Vous êtes déplorables_._


	187. Chapter 187

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

N'introduisez plus de piranhas dans la piscine de la tour sous prétexte de vouloir vérifier jusqu'où va l'immortalité de Thor et Loki. Vexer des dieux n'est pas l'idée la plus lumineuse que vous ayez eu.


	188. Chapter 188

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Le fait que Pietro Maximoff ai bu tout votre jus de tomate n'est pas une raison suffisante pour planifier un meurtre conjugale. L'étouffement par fesses de babouins n'est même pas envisageable.


	189. Chapter 189

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Je sais que c'est vous qui avez repeint intégralement la chambre de monsieur Stark à l'effigie des couleurs de l'Amérique. Je tiens à vous prévenir en revanche que en signe de représaille, monsieur Stark a entreprit décorer votre bouclier avec des préservatifs; "Steve saint pureté".

.


	190. Chapter 190

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Pourquoi avez-vous jugé utile de glisser du roquefort dans la chambre de l'agent Barton ? Vous avez contaminé tout l'étage, et le capitaine Rogers et Sam Wilson sont actuellement en salle de d'intoxication. Tenez vous loin de tous produits laitiers à l'avenir.


	191. Chapter 191

**_Pour__ l'agent Romanoff et le docteur Strange,_**

Ne remplacez pas le drapeau de baignade par celui de votre choix. Il était rouge car la mer était dangereuse, vous ne pouvez pas le changer en vert parce que vous souhaitiez une "bonne vieille petite prise de risque".


	192. Chapter 192

**_Pour Scott Lang, _**

Peut être aurait il fallut préciser que vous ne saviez pas nager _avant_ que Pietro Maximoff ne vous pousse à l'eau pour rigoler**_. _**


	193. Chapter 193

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Vous ne savez pas nager d'accord. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous servir de l'armure d'Ironman comme d'une bouée.


	194. Chapter 194

**_Pour l'agent Barton, Pietro Maximoff et Sam Wilson,_**

Arrêtez d'appeler James Barnes, "Jésus". Ne lui offrez pas de galette des rois à chaque repas. Ne racontez pas aux journalistes qu'il peut changer l'eau en vin.

Monsieur Barnes est en train d'affuter ses couteaux et il vous cherche.


	195. Chapter 195

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

N'utilisez plus la crème solaire en guise de bombe lacrymogène. Loki voulait simplement vous emprunter votre pot de mayonnaise.


	196. Chapter 196

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Le bouclier du capitaine Rogers n'est_ pas_ une _barque_ !


	197. Chapter 197

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Les bonbons ne sont pas un repas_ consistant_. Ni un repas tout court. Veuillez manger ces brocolis et ce yaourt. Vous devez manger si vous ne voulez pas vous évanouir en pleine mission.

P.S: les brocolis sont excellents pour la croissance et le lactose favorise la consolidation des muscles.


	198. Chapter 198

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

Arrêtez de dévaliser le stock de friandises de Parker. Il est en train de poser des pièges tout autour de sa chambre avec l'agent Romanoff.


	199. Chapter 199

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff,**_

Vous rapprochée de Parker pour obtenir ses faveurs et ainsi profiter tranquillement de son stock de bonbons, est très "_méchant"_. Si il le découvre, il va pleurer et monsieur Stark sera très en colère.


	200. Chapter 200

**_Pour__ James Rhodes,_**

N'organisez plus de tournoi culinaire à la tour. Le docteur Banner a détruit le mixeur en y mettant une noix de coco avec sa coque; monsieur Stark a déclenché un incendie en oubliant ses lasagnes dans le four pendant six heures parce qu'il était parti bricoler et le capitaine Rogers a faillit étouffer l'agent Barton parce qu'il n'avait pas enlever les noyaux de sa tarte aux cerises. Quand à l'agent Romanoff, elle a mit des cacahuètes dans son gâteau spécial anti-arachides.

Vous êtes _irattrapables..._


	201. Chapter Bonus 2

**Eh eh eh ehhhhhhhhh !**

**Diable que vois-je ? Une nouvelle centaine vient de passer ? Mais alors, alors ça signifie que... nom d'un hot dog au chocolat, serais un chapitre spécial que j'aperçois au loin ? Mais oui et il arrive droit sur nous ! Attention, abritez vous il *CRASH BOUUUUM PAF SKZ* **

**IL EST LAAAAAAAA !**

**Hum, enfin bon. Une nouvelle fois je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien. Je me sens aimée (et c'est le retour de Jean Senflamme lolilol). **

**Je remercie tout particulièrement AmericStarkRogers, RoDelta, Petit Coconuts, Un passant, Kalane, Guest, Leia22, Heyyitsme, Annabricot et Guest pour leurs mots d'encouragement (j'espère n'avoir oubliée personne...). Je vous love fort.**

**Un gros merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent l'histoire en favoris et/ou la follow. Et également, même si je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, un big merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux. **

**Sur ce je vous laisse, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

* * *

Une intelligence artificielle ne peut pas être exaspérée. Logiquement. Dans les faits, c'était légèrement différent. Parce que Jarvis était un peut plus qu'une simple IA. Beaucoup en avaient doutés au début comme Pepper ou l'agent Romanoff, d'autres s'en étaient méfiés ayant l'impression de se trouver dans un remix de Big Brother. Le plus septique avait sans aucun doute été le capitaine Rogers, sa sieste avec les icebergs l'ayant rendue légèrement dépassé par les nouvelles technologies. Le fait que quelque chose n'ayant pas de corps et étant uniquement composé de calculs, de programmes et de données puisse interagir avec qui bon lui semble était aussi perturbant qu'effrayant pour le capitaine. Mais tout les Avengers avaient finit par s'habituer à ce que l'on pouvait clairement considérer comme un membre à part entière des Avengers, ou du moins comme proche de Tony Stark au même titre que Pepper ou Happy.

Jarvis était une IA. Mais une IA avec une conscience, un language digne des plus grandes plumes anglaises, un sens de l'humour douteux, des sarcasmes à revendre, une grande perspicacité et un léger (très léger) esprit protecteur pour quelques élus. Mais toute IA ultra performante, développée et omniprésente qu'elle était, Jarvis n'en restait pas moins incapable de ressentir des émotions. Du moins, jusqu'à il y avait encore quelques minutes.

Encadrer, protéger, veiller et assister les Avengers à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit faisait que Jarvis en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Cette équipe de super-héros qui formait une grande famille aux membres hétéroclites n'était en réalité rien d'autres qu'une bande de grands gamins ayant milles et une folles idées de bêtises toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres. Jarvis avait été témoin d'une multitudes de ce que le directeur Fury appelait en termes particulièrement polis « du grand n'importe quoi ». Lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient, les Avengers rivalisaient d'imagination et ce pas forcément dans le bon sens ; ça allait de la création de fourmis géante ou de pikachu jusqu'aux attaques de crème solaire prise pour une bombe lacrymogène en passant par une bonne dizaine d'écrans télé fracassés.

Voilà donc pourquoi Jarvis, pour peu qu'il puisse vraiment l'être, ne pouvait en théorie plus s'étonner de rien. Mais il se trouvait qu'aujourd'hui, les super-héros avaient frappés fort.

La journée avait pourtant commencé plutôt bien. Monsieur Stark s'était enfin décidé à sortir de son atelier, attiré par l'odeur du café et des toasts généreusement préparés par le docteur Banner. Puis Peter Parker avait débarqué dans le salon accompagné de Pietro et Wanda Maximoff et avaient filés se cacher derrière le comptoir en hurlant. L'agent Romanoff avait haussée un sourcil blasé et le capitaine Rogers les avait dévisagé d'un air curieux. Tony Stark lui, n'avait même pas prit la peine de relever la tête de sa tasse de café, trop habitué aux hurlements des babouins braillards qui venaient hanter sa tour. Grave erreur cependant. L'instant d'après, le directeur Fury sortait à son tour en trombe de l'ascenseur, une aura noir digne du plus grand méchant de Naruto l'entourant d'une façon on ne peut plus menaçante. En le voyant débouler dans le salon à la façon d'un taureau enragé, Peter glapit de peur alors que les deux Maximoff se planquaient d'une façon très peu subtile derrière le comptoir.

-Vous ! hurla le directeur du SHIELD qui à cet instant n'avait plus rien de digne ou de calme. Vous êtes une bande de crétin. Je vais tellement vous réduire en bouilli que même Loki me demandera de lui donner des cours ! Je vais tous vous trucider.

Tony leva lentement les yeux vers le directeur, croisant son regard écumant de rage. Natasha et Clint observaient la scène, visiblement heureux que pour une fois les reproches ne soient pas dirigés contre eux. Le docteur Banner était toujours occupés avec ses toasts et le capitaine Rogers regardait tout ce beau monde d'un air amusé, tranquillement appuyé contre la balustrade de la mezzanine.

-Faites attention Fury, soupira Tony, vous avez de la bave qui coule là, indiqua t'il en désignant d'un mouvement vague le coin de sa bouche.

-Je me passerai de vos commentaires Stark. Quand à vous, grogna t'il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les trois lascars abrités derrière le bar, je vous promet que vous allez faire tellement d'heure supplémentaires que vous allez clapser comme des crétins et j'aurais enfin la paix.

Et sur ces mots ô combien charmant, il tourna les talons et disparu dans un tourbillonnement de manteau parfaitement chorégraphié digne de Batman. Lentement, les quelques Avengers présents tournèrent leur tête vers les trois mutants, le regard brûlant de curiosité.

-Romanoff, soupira Tony, demande leur. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça.

\- D'accord. Bon, pourquoi Fury veux vous enterrez vivants ?

Un ange passa. Littéralement. Jarvis aurait presque pu le voir traverser la salle en battant gracieusement de ses grandes ailes blanches avant de s'écraser sur les vitres parfaitement entrenues. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, pousser comme un morceau de viande dans la fosse aux lions par Pietro et Peter toujours cachés derrière le bar, Wanda, d'une voix tremblante murmura :

\- Clotide a pondue ses œufs dans le casque de chèvre de Loki. Alors on a voulut la protéger de lui, il nous courrait après et on a voulut l'assommer avec un espadon sauf qu'on a mal visé et que ça a touché l'agent Hill. Mais elle a la phobie des poissons alors elle s'est évanouie sauf qu'elle était en train de commander une opération urgente alors c'était la panique dans la salle principale. Et la Loki est arrivé et était vraiment déterminé à nous tuer, donc on a couru et la on a vu le directeur. Alors Peter a lancé le casque avec Clotide sur lui parce que jamais Loki n'oserai s'en prendre à Fury, CQFD. Mais le casque a traversé la vitre et est venu se coincer dans la palme d'une des hélices de l'héliporteur. Et tous a explosé dans un grand bruit.

-Et il se pourrait, ajouta Peter, que le directeur n'est pas vraiment apprécié de se retrouver avec Clotide sur le crâne.

-Donc, soupira Steve en se pinçant l'arrête du nez sous le regard narquois de Tony et Clint, si je comprends bien en seulement cinq minutes vous avez : fait foirer une mission qui ne vous concernait même pas, tomber dans les pommes une agent au cœur de pierre, semer la panique dans la salle de contrôle, détruit un l'héliporteur, agresser Fury avec la bestiole du diable et vous mettre tout le SHILED et un dieu à dos. Même Tony n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-Je prend des notes, ricana ce dernier. Jarvis, occupe toi d'arranger cette pagaille.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Jarvis découvrit que oui, il pouvait ressentir des émotions.

L'exaspération. Surtout l'exaspération.

-Tout de suite monsieur Stark.


	202. Chapter 202

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Vous devez arrêter de ramener des animaux en détresse à la tour. Virez moi ce dauphin de la piscine, immédiatement.


	203. Chapter 203

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Non, le SHILED ne signifie pas Société Horriblement Invivable de Légumes voulant une Éternel Déshumanisation. Arrêtez de voir le mal partout. Et votre peur des légumes devient ridicule.

P'S: non, Loki n'est pas un concombre.


	204. Chapter 204

**_Pour les agents Hill, Romanoff et Barton,_**

Ni le docteur Strange ni Wanda Maximoff ne sont responsables si Clotide s'amuse à apparaître respectivement dans votre douche, sous vos oreillers ou dans les conduits d'aération.

Et pourquoi agent Barton, vous balladez vous donc dans ces conduits ? Vous êtes aussi inquiétant que Clotide...


	205. Chapter 205

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Les expériences du type "est-ce que si Maximoff court à sa vitesse maximal il pourrait marcher sur l'eau ?" ou "l'oeil de faucon de Barton est-il plus efficace que celui d'un vrai oiseau, ho et si je ramenai quinze faucons dans la tour pour vérifier" ne sont PAS des expériences à reproduire. Vous serez de corvé de vaisselle pour la peine. Et vous apprendrez à Maximoff et Scott à nager.


	206. Chapter 206

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Non l'ascenseur n'est pas plus digne que vous tous de brandir le marteau de Thor. Pas plus qu'aucun autre monte charge. Rendez ce marteau à son propriétaire.


	207. Chapter 207

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

La prochaine fois que vous mettez de la musique pendant un combat, veuillez à choisir autre chose que _My Heart Will Go On_. Thor s'est mit à pleurer et les méchants en ont eu peur et se sont enfuis.


	208. Chapter 208

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Répondre à la question du capitaine Rogers sur un plan d'attaque par "faites comme dans Naruto, épisode 57 quand il se fight avec l'énorme crapaud" n'est pas ce que l'équipe espérait. Est ce que vous avez un VRAI plan ?


	209. Chapter 209

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Vous n'êtes pas une toupie beyblade. Arrêtez d'hurler "3, 2, 1... Hyper vitesse" à chaque fois que vous vous mettez à courir. Ne demandez pas non plus à Hulk de vous faire tourner pour vous lancer dans "l'arène". Prenez les missions plus au sérieux !


	210. Chapter 210

**_Pour tous les Avengers et super-héros,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas réquisitionner de force un héliporteur du SHILED pour y organiser une "super giga méga soirée mousse de la mort qui tue". Vous devrez le nettoyer vous-mêmes. Les serpillères sont dans le placard sur votre gauche.


	211. Chapter 211

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff et Wanda Maximoff,_**

Oui je connais le numéro du portable privé du directeur Fury. Non je ne vous le donnerais pas. Et encore moins si c'est pour que vous lui fassiez des canulars téléphonique à trois heures du matin.


	212. Chapter 212

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

D'accord vous êtes né en 1918. Certes, d'un point de vu technique, vous avez dépassé la barre des cent ans. Mais vous ne pouvez pas demander à obtenir des réductions seniors sur vos chawarmas. Pas plus que Vison ne peux bénéficier d'un entrée gratuite à Disneyland sous prétexte que "c'est non payant pour les moins de douze ans".


	213. Chapter 213

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est monsieur James Barnes qui a trouvé très amusant le fait de remplacer vos céréales par des graines pour oiseaux. Maintenant, arrêtez de piailler, vous dérangez tout le monde.


	214. Chapter 214

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers et monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Organiser un gala de charité est une excellente idée. En revanche, je vous interdis d'organiser une vente d'artéfacts appartenant aux Avengers sous prétexte qu'ils ne s'en servent plus. Je me fiche qu'ils soient d'accord, les civils ne doivent pas se retrouver avec des missiles, bombes radioactives ou puces électroniques paralysantes !


	215. Chapter 215

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff,_**

Ne vendez pas les caleçons sales de vos camarades sur E-Bay. C'est répugnant. Peut importe que certains acheteurs soit près à payer plusieurs millions de dollars.


	216. Chapter 216

**_Pour Thor Odinson,_**

Non le micro-ondes n'est pas un de vos cousins éloignés sous prétexte qu'il fait des petits éclairs quand vous mettez une cuillère dedans. Cessez de l'appeler Jason. Et de lui parler. C'est un objet, il ne vous répondra pas.


	217. Chapter 217

**_Pour tout les Avengers,_**

Non, vous ne pouvez pas avoir de signal spécial Avengers. Vouloir copier Batman est intolérable. Peut importe à quel point Peter Parker trouve que le Bat-signal "est trop cool".


	218. Chapter 218

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson, _**

Écoutez moi. Faire croire à votre frère que si il réussissait à faire rire le directeur Fury, il gagnerait un pikachu, était une très mauvaise idée. Les blagues sur les borgnes passaient encore mais le voir débarquer au SHIELD en costume de Dora l'exploratrice est très perturbant.

Le directeur Fury est actuellement en train d'envisager un génocide contre les dieux Asgardiens.


	219. Chapter 219

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Vous n'êtes pas Buzz l'éclair. Arrêtez de hurler "vers l'infini et l'au-delà" des que vous decollez. Vous êtes ridicule.


	220. Chapter 220

**_Pour T'Challa,_**

Les Avengers arrêteront de vous offrir des croquettes, des paniers, souris en mousse, griffoires et autres, quand vous cesserez de monter et descendre en vous agrippant à la gouttière.


	221. Chapter 221

**_Pour l'agent Barton et James Rhodes,_**

N'organisez pas une partie de Mario Kart en plein combat sous prétexte que les autres se débrouillent très bien sans vous. N'invitez pas les méchants à se joindre à vous.


	222. Chapter 222

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Faire respirer de l'hélium au directeur Fury était certes très amusant mais résultat, personne n'a rien écoutés du débriefing de la mission. Et les trois quarts de vos collègues sont tellement écroulés de rire qu'ils sont en train d'en oublier de respirer.


	223. Chapter 223

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Ne lancez pas vos fourmis sur l'ennemi depuis une pokéball. Ne dites pas à Thor de hurler "Pika, Pika, Pickachuuuuuuuu" quand il prépare un éclair.


	224. Chapter 224

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Non, un arbre n'a pas poussé dans le salon. Vous êtes simplement dans le jardin. La consommation d'alcool ne vous réussi définitivement pas.


	225. Chapter 225

**_Pour le directeur Fury et l'agent Hill,_**

Ne versez pas trois ramequins entiers de piment rouge et de tabasco dans le chili corn carne des Avengers sous prétexte que vous vous ennuyez. Mise à part le capitaine Rogers, ils sont tous en train de crier au feu et de pleurer en se tenant la langue.


	226. Chapter 226

**_Pour Peter Parker, _**

Les magnets que vous trouvez dans vos boites de céréales ne doivent pas servir à décorer votre costume de l'Iron Spider. Vous n'avez pas non plus le droit d'y accrocher une GoPro pour montrer les vidéos de vos cascades à votre tante et votre petite amie pour crâner.

.


	227. Chapter 227

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas vous métamorphoser en monsieur Stark pour assister à sa place aux réunions. Peut importe qu'il vous ai menacé avec un Hulk en colère ou non.


	228. Chapter 228

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas arriver sur un combat déguisés en Sailor Moon. Vous devez capturer les méchants, pas les faire s'écrouler de rire. Votre réputation est en train de devenir lamentable.


	229. Chapter 229

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Ce dissimuler dans la boite contenant les alliances et en surgir en hurlant "SUPRISE !" quand le capitaine Rogers s'agenouillait pour faire sa demande à monsieur Stark, n'était vraiment pas utile.


	230. Chapter 230

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Mettre vos coéquipiers sous gaz hilarants pour rendre les débriefings plus "funny" étaient vraiment immatures. Scott Lang est a deux doigts de se pisser dessus.


	231. Chapter 231

_**Pour Wanda Maximoff,**_

Vous n'êtes pas Marry Poppins, alors n'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs pour ranger votre chambre. Nous avons des femmes de ménages, laissez les faire au lieu de massacrer le papier peint**_._**


	232. Chapter 232

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Organiser une pool party dans le salon de la tour et charger le pauvre petit Parker de tout nettoyer était clairement ignoble. En punition, je vais diffuser la playlist "du châtiment suprême" dans tous les étages réservés aux Avengers, pendant les vingt quatres prochaines heures.

Bonne journée à tous.

"_Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens_".


	233. Chapter 233

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Ne vengez pas Sam Wilson en doublant trente trois fois le capitaine Rogers durant son footing en hurlant "sur votre gauche".


	234. Chapter 234

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Je sais que vous avez payé Pietro pour vous venger. Mais la prochaine fois, payez le avec autre chose qu'un câlin. Barton vous cherche et il a l'air très en colère.


	235. Chapter 235

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron et le capitaine Rogers,_**

N'ouvrez pas un salon de massage. Les armures de l'Iron Legion ne sont pas faites pour vous gratter le dos. Peut importe que cela fasse fureur auprès des nos fonctionnaires et des agents du SHIELD.


	236. Chapter 236

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron, _**

Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu en venir à la conclusion que de lancer un maquereau au visage du docteur Banner l'aiderai à se calmer. Allez chercher l'agent Romanoff, on a un code vert.


	237. Chapter 237

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Que vous ayez décidée d'être plus entreprenante avec le docteur Banner ne regarde que vous. En revanche, merci de décrocher cette immense bannière du Quinjet. Écrire en lettres capitales "Bruce t'assure, appelle moi" n'est pas des plus subtile.


	238. Chapter 238

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Mettre de la musique pendant un combat ou une mission, d'accord. Mais cela ne doit pas dégénérer en battle de dance ! Surtout si le vainqueur obtient "droits et pouvoir sur le frigo".


	239. Chapter 239

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Oui vous vous êtes bien défendu, oui vous vous êtes comporté d'une façon plus qu'héroïque. Mais ces cascades imprudentes n'auraient pas été nécessaires si vous aviez assisté à la réunion sur le plan d'attaque au lieu d'y envoyer votre armure.

C'est donc entièrement de votre faute si vous vous retrouvez la jambe dans le plâtre. Et non, je ne peux pas accélérer votre processus de guérison..


	240. Chapter 240

**_Pour Pietro et Wanda Maximoff et Peter Parker,_**

Vous n'êtes pas les Totally Spies. Et le directeur Fury n'est pas Jerry. Ne demandez pas à monsieur Stark de vous inventer un rouge à lèvre laser ou un sèche cheveux brise-glace. Je vais vous interdir les dessins animés si vous continuez.


	241. Chapter 241

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Loki est un dieu. Pas un lutin, leprochaun, nain, elfe et encore moins une fée ou une pixie. Ni un Schtroumpf.


	242. Chapter 242

**_Pour Thor Odinson,_**

Le caleçon du directeur Fury n'est pas un trophée de guerrier ! Ne l'exposez pas dans votre chambre et aller le rendre à son propriétaire. Arrêtez d'écouter tout ce que vous raconte monsieur Stark.


	243. Chapter 243

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

N'appelez pas Pietro Maximoff et l'agent Barton "Tic et Tac". Ne leur offrez pas de déguisement d'écureuils. Surtout si ils sont déterminés à les porter.


	244. Chapter 244

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron et l'agent Romanoff,_**

Ne repeignez pas le costume de T'challa ! Être déguisé en la "panthère rose" ne fait pas très sérieux pour un roi.


	245. Chapter 245

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

Je vous interdis formellement de trafiquer les élections afin de devenir le nouveau président des États-Unis. Et ne soudoyez pas les autres pour vous y aider. Ils serraient capables d'accepter en plus...


	246. Chapter 246

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Arrêter de faire la tête à Sam Wilson, ça pertube la coordination de l'équipe. D'accord, il a tué Clotide, c'est _impardonnable_. Mais pour sa défense, elle s'était glissée dans son jet-pack et lui est tombée dessus en plein vol. Je vous avais dis de l'enfermer dans un lieu sur.


	247. Chapter 247

**_Pour tous les Avengers, agents du SHIELD et la tante May,_**

L'enterrement de Clotide aurait lieu demain au centre Avengers à 14h00. À défaut de l'être _réellement_, faites au moins semblant d'être attristés. Oui, vous allez pleurer une araignée, oui c'est ridicule mais Peter est actuellement en état de choque.


	248. Chapter 248

**_Pour les agents Barton et Romanoff, le docteur Banner, Thor Odinson, le capitaine Rogers et monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Vous n'êtes pas les Winx. Ne lancez pas des paillettes quand vous arrivez sur les lieux d'un combat. Ne chantez pas "par le pouvoir de l'amitié". Vous nous faites hontes et le directeur Fury est en train de faire une dépression.


	249. Chapter 249

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas dire "c'est de la faute de Stark" à chaque fois qu'on vous reproche quelque chose. Surtout si le quelque chose en question implique une immense statue à l'effigie de Loki en plein milieu de Central Park. _Jamais_ monsieur Stark n'aurai construit une statue en hommage à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.


	250. Chapter 250

**_Pour Valkyrie,_**

Le garage n'est pas une écurie. Merci de déplacer votre pégase dans un endroit plus approprié. La chambre de Loki _n'est pas_ cet endroit en question.


	251. Chapter 251

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Ne faites pas renifler vos chaussettes sales comme preuve que vous avez une odeur de mâle virile. C'est répugnant et Wanda Maximoff a faillit vomir.


	252. Chapter 252

**_Pour__ T'challa,_**

Les coussins de la salle commune ne sont pas fait pour faire vos griffes. Vous serez gentil d'en racheter à vos frais en plus d'un griffoir.


	253. Chapter 253

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff,_**

Arrêtez de vous faire passer pour une voyante sous prétexte que vous êtes la _sorcière rouge_. Ne prenez pas de vieux ballons de foot en guise de boules de cristal. Ne prenez plus la main du directeur Fury en lui annonçant un grand malheur si il ne vous laissait pas regarder votre série sur l'écran géant du SHIELD. Ne donnez plus de "potion de force" à Sam Wilson, ça fait deux jours qu'il a la diarrhée par votre faute.

Et débarrassez vous de cette chèvre, et ne l'appelez pas Loki !


	254. Chapter 254

**_Pour Thor Odinson, _**

Arrêtez de recharger les piles de la télécommande avec vos éclairs.


	255. Chapter 255

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Jeter des bananes au sol pour faire tomber vos ennemis, pourquoi pas. Mais n'en lancez pas sur vos coéquipiers quand vous vous ennuyez, surtout si ils ont une tasse de café dans la main. Et dites à l'agent Barton de reposer immédiatement la tortue du docteur Banner à sa place. Nous ne sommes _pas_ dans Mario Kart ici !


	256. Chapter 256

**_Pour Thor Odinson, _**

Pour la dernière fois, non les appels que vous recevez ne sont pas ceux de personnes coincées dans votre téléphone ! Arrêtez de massacrer vos mobiles, ils sont peut être résistants mais pas suffisamment pour affronter votre marteau.


	257. Chapter 257

**_Pour l'agent Hill,_**

Merci de ne plus faire regarder de films d'horreur à l'équipe. Pietro Maximoff refuse de se déplacer seul, Thor a rigolé tout le long, Scott Lang s'est évanoui et le capitaine Rogers évite les bouches d'égouts comme la peste ce qui l'oblige à changer de trottoir toutes les deux minutes.


	258. Chapter 258

**_Pour Peter Parker, _**

Ne ramenez pas votre classe sous prétexte que ça fait une "sortie extra-scolaire super cool". Votre identité secrète ne le sera plus bien longtemps si vous continuez.


	259. Chapter 259

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Un sextoy n'est pas un cadeau _raffiné_ à offrir l'agent Hill pour son anniversaire.


	260. Chapter 260

**_Pour Scott Lang, _**

Ne prenez pas la tortue du docteur Banner pour la mettre dans votre bain pendant que vous êtes sur votre drakar playmobil pour faire comme si le monstre du Lock Ness vous attaquait.


	261. Chapter 261

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Enfermer Loki Laufeyson et l'agent Barton dans la cellule spécial code vert pour qu'ils règlent leur différents était une idée particulièrement stupide. Surtout si vous les y oubliez tout le weekend..


	262. Chapter 262

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Vous n'êtes pas la réincarnation de Zorro. Arrêtez de signer vos scènes de combat d'un R sur les arrières trains de vos ennemis. Non seulement cela est aussi long que inutile mais en plus vous voir tripoter les fesses des méchants à terre est en train de vous forger une réputation peu recommandable**_._**


	263. Chapter 263

**_Pour Scott Lang et Peter Parker,_**

Ne persuadez pas le docteur Banner de vous créer un T-Rex apprivoisé. Surtout si vous décidez de l'appeler Rexou Junior.


	264. Chapter 264

**_Pour le docteur Strange,_**

Merci de plus détailler vos rapports à l'avenir. Un simple "veni, vidi, vici" n'est clairement pas suffisant. Surtout si vous venez de vous battre avec un démon menaçant tout l'univers.


	265. Chapter 265

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff,_**

Merci de ne pas poster de selfi avec les supers méchants dans vos story instagram sous prétexte de vouloir "faire le buzz".


	266. Chapter 266

**_Pour Thor Odinson,_**

N'utilisez pas votre marteau en guise d'écrase noix. L'une d'elle a carrément explosée et cela fait plus de huit minutes que l'agent Romanoff tente de retirer l'éclat de coque de l'oeil du docteur Banner..


	267. Chapter 267

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Peindre le manteau du directeur Fury aux couleurs d'Ironman sous prétexte qu'il a avoué préfère le docteur Banner à vous car il est "bien plus réfléchi, prudent et à l'écoute que vous Stark et surtout avec un moins gros melon dieu merci" n'était _peut être pas_ l'un de vos meilleurs projets. Vous êtes désormais assigné à la surveillance de la circulation. Que vous soyez un héro de la nation lui importe peu.


	268. Chapter 268

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Merci de ne plus terminer la cafetière avant que monsieur Stark ne se soit servi, surtout si vous oubliez d'en refaire. Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau si vous recommencez, Ant-Man serait mort enterré en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Terminé. Finito. Kaput. Compris ?


	269. Chapter 269

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Je ne suis ni Google ni Siri. Arrêtez de me demander de vous raconter des blagues de Toto quand vous vous ennuyez. Je ne me rabaissera pas à cela.


	270. Chapter 270

**_Pour les agents Barton et Romanoff,_**

Ne jouez pas au bowling en utilisant le casque de Loki en guise de boule. _Encore moins_ si sa tête est dedans !


	271. Chapter 271

_**Pour Sam Wilson,**_

Vous n'êtes pas Vision. Pour traverser une porte, vous devez l'ouvrir. Allez à l'infirmerie, on s'occupera de votre nez cassé.


	272. Chapter 272

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Cécile ne doit sous_ aucun prétexte_ sortir de votre chambre. Elle doit y rester et ce définitivement. Pour toujours. Sinon elle subira le même sort de Clotide, compris Peter ?


	273. Chapter 273

**_Pour Rocket et Groot,_**

Reposez bras de monsieur Barnes._ Tout de suite. _


	274. Chapter 274

**_Pour Rocket et Groot,_**

Ne kidnappez pas non plus monsieur Barnes. Reposez cette arme, c'est un prototype. Ne touchez pas à cette lance. Éloignez vous de ces éprouvettes. N'appuyez pas sur ce bouton.

Sortez de cette pièce.


	275. Chapter 275

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Une tortue, d'accord. Une deuxième pour chasser la solitude de la première, oui. Mais était-ce nécessaire de leur acheter un vivarium de vingt mètres ? Vous avez vu à la vitesse à laquelle elles se déplacent ?


	276. Chapter 276

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

N'offrez pas de lance-roquettes à Rocket parce que vous trouvez le "jeu de mots" marrant.


	277. Chapter 277

**_Pour les Gardiens de la Galaxie,_**

Revenez _immédiatement_ sur Terre, vous avez oubliez Rocket et il est hors de question qu'il reste une minute de plus à la Tour.


	278. Chapter 278

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff et Sam Wilson,_**

Je ne veux pas savoir lequel de vous à deux a commencé. Mais vous allez immédiatement me nettoyer la cuisine. Quand vous m'avez demandés de faire un gâteau, je ne pensai pas que cela dégénérait en bataille de farine puis d'oeuf.

Vous n'avez plus cinq ans, _contrôlez vous_ !


	279. Chapter 279

**_Pour_****_ le capitaine Rogers,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas déclarer droit dans les yeux au collecteur d'impôts être responsable de quatorze enfants en bas âge. Surtout que vous êtes aussi immature qu'eux lorsque l'envie vous en prend.


	280. Chapter 280

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

Sachez seulement que vous avez beaucoup, trop, bu et que vous nous avez fait l'honneur d'un strip-tease en direct. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le capitaine Rogers vous a arrêté juste avant que vous ne descendiez votre caleçon.

P.S: monsieur Barnes a _particulièrement_ apprécié le spectacle.


	281. Chapter 281

**_Pour__ tous les Avengers,_**

Les super-héros ne font pas la grève. Surtout si c'est pour un motif aussi stupide que "Fury ne veut plus que nous mangions de chawarmas durant les réunions". Allez vous mettre au travail avant que je ne décide de faire de votre vie un enfer.


	282. Chapter 282

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Un pistolet à frites avec sel et ketchup intégrés n'est pas une arme absolument nécessaire à votre survie. Pas plus qu'un porte-gobelet ne l'est à votre carquois.


	283. Chapter 283

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

Nous sommes tous très fière du fait que vous ayez sauvé le président. Mais arrêtez de le harceler pour qu'il rebaptise les États-Unis à votre nom en guise de remerciement.


	284. Chapter 284

_**Pour Vision,**_

Arrêtez de persuader nos stagiaires que vous êtes un revenant en vous amusant à passer au travers des portes ou des gens. C'est la sixième plainte cette semaine..


	285. Chapter 285

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Vous êtes une excellente ballerine, personne n'en doute ici. Mais ni monsieur Stark, ni le capitaine Rogers et encore moins le docteur Banner ne sont près à remettre les pieds dans l'un de vos cours de danse classique. Surtout si vous les obligés à nouveaux à porter des tutus.


	286. Chapter 286

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Vous poser un faux plâtre pour être exempté de mission est extrêmement lâche. Peut importe qu'il y ai ce soir le dernier épisode de Black Mirror et que vous ne vouliez absolument pas le manquer.

J'ai prévenu le directeur Fury de la supercherie, ne prenez pas cet air indigné, c'est tout ce que vous méritez.


	287. Chapter 287

**_Pour mademoiselle Potts,_**

Ne vendez pas des photos des Avengers au réveil à la presse. Surtout si monsieur Stark et le capitaine Rogers débarquent ensemble dans la cuisine en étant à moitié dénudés.


	288. Chapter 288

**_Pour_****_ Wanda Maximoff et Sam Wilson,_**

Comment avez vous fait pour comprendre que "personnaliser un peu le Quinjet afin qu'il soit plus représentatif des Avengers" signifiait "transformer le Quinjet en un énorme cupcake avec un glaçage rose barbapapa" ?


	289. Chapter 289

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

Arrêtez de lancer des jets de farine en pleins sur la tête des agents des services internes. Ne vous étonnez pas si votre salaire baisse considérablement.


	290. Chapter 290

**_Pour to_****_us les Avengers,_**

Lorsque je vous ai dis de vous présenter à ce gala avec des tenus originales, je parlais de robes et de costards colorés. Pas de venir déguisés en morceau de pizza ou en cupcake. Encore moins en carotte géante.

Vous êtes...je n'ai même pas les mots...

* * *

**Et bonjour ! Exceptionnellement, je prend le temps de glisser un petit mot ici. J'aimerais savoir si pour le chapitre spécial de la prochaine centaine vous auriez des préférences sur le scénario ?**

**Laissez moi vos idées en review, ou sinon vous pouvez me dire laquelle de ces deux propositions vous tente le plus:**

**1) Le docteur Strange avait toujours voulut avoir un enfant. Alors parfois, il se laisse aller à quelques douces rêveries.**

**2) Jeudi, soirée jeux de sociétés à la tour Avengers. Mais entre des gages et l'alcool qui délie les langues, le triominos est bien vite oublié.**


	291. Chapter 291

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Non "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" ne dois pas _absolument_ et _nécessairement_ figurer dans le dictionnaire. Arrêtez de crâner sous prétexte que vous êtes la seule à réussir à le dire au SHIELD sans vous tromper.


	292. Chapter 292

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Ne vous servez pas de la cape de Thor en guise de mouchoirs. Peut importe qu'elle soit si douce qu'elle n'abîme pas votre peau fragile.


	293. Chapter 293

**_Pour James Barnes,_**

Pour la dernière fois, non je ne suis pas une intelligence malveillante au service d'HYDRA. Arrêtez de fusiller du regard le plafond en aiguisant vos couteaux, vous avez l'air ridicule.


	294. Chapter 294

**_Pour l'agent Hill,_**

Que vous vous ennuyez suite à l'absence totale de mission qui requièrent votre attention, je peux le concevoir. Ce n'était absolument pas une raison pour canarder de cartouche d'encre le service de comptabilité. Surtout si ces derniers déclarent ensuite la guerre aux agents et secrétaires d'accueil.

Vous nettoyerez vous-même l'encre des bureaux du cinquième étage de l'aile ouest.

Avec une brosse à dents.


	295. Chapter 295

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff et Peter Parker,_**

Quand je vous ai conseillé de vous lancer dans le théâtre, je n'insinuai pas que de réaliser une reproduction grandeur nature de l'Arche de Noé était une bonne idée. Virez moi ces trois autruches, sept hippopotames, neuf flamands roses et les cinq lions de mes pelouses.


	296. Chapter 296

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron et T'Challa,_**

Le directeur Fury me charge de vous dire que la prochaine fois que vous prétexez une discussion à propos d'échange de technologie entre le Wakanda et Stark Industrie, pour sécher une réunion du SHILED et vous rendre ensemble à un concert de AC/DC, il vous collera en mission de surveillance pour deux mois.


	297. Chapter 297

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Ne vous servez pas de vos fourmis pour voler le gouter des autres. Pietro Maximoff est en train de promettre une mort lente et douloureuse à celui qui a osé voler son kinder bueno.


	298. Chapter 298

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Ne kidnappez pas le canard de Deadpool. Ne l'appelez pas Harry Barboteur. Ne le faites pas sympathiser avec Cécile.

Et puis-savoir qu'est-ce que Cécile fait dans la cuisine alors qu'elle était censée être _enfermée_ dans votre chambre.


	299. Chapter 299

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas tirez des fléchettes pleines de sédatifs sur les Avengers quand ceux-ci vous embêtent. Surtout si c'est une dose pour éléphants.


	300. Chapter 300

**_Pour James Rhodes,_**

Pour la bonne cohésion du groupe, merci de ne plus proposer de faire une partie de Nerf. Ils prennent ça beaucoup trop au sérieux et c'est le deuxième bâtiments qui s'écroule comme ça.


	301. Chapter Bonus 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Buenas manana/tardes/noche chicas y chicos ! (si y a des fautes tant pis je suis pas bilingue moi ok)**

**Et voici le chapitre bonus issus de la 2e proposition qui a été élue à la majorité. Je tiens à vous préciser que quiconque souhaite un scénario particulier ou a une proposition d'idée pour l'écriture du prochain chapitre bonus est invité(e) à me la soumettre en commentaire.**

**Sinon quoi d'autres mise à part vous dire une fois de plus un énorme MERCI 3X1000 ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire mon histoire, de même que de la mettre en favoris et/ou la suivre. Un énorme merci également à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup à chaque fois.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais aller glandouiller sur la plage maintenant (les vacances ça sert à ça). Je vous souhaite donc d'excellentes suite de vacances et à la prochaine ! Adios amigos (olé) !**

* * *

Les Avengers, contrairement à ce que disait les médias ou les innombrables blogs de fangirl, ne passaient pas toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Pas parce qu'ils n'en avait pas envie, bien que chacun avait certes besoin de son indépendance et de ses moments de solitude et de calme, mais surtout à cause de leurs occupations respectives. Les agents Barton et Romanoff ainsi que le capitaine Rogers enchaînaient les missions pour le SHILED ; Tony Stark jonglait entre les conseils d'administration de son entreprise, ses inventions et sa carrière de super-héro ; alors que le docteur Banner passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses expériences dans son laboratoire fourni généreusement par le milliardaire ; Thor quand à lui ne cessait d'aller et venir entre Asgard et la Terre.

Des emplois du temps bien remplis et pas forcément accordables entre eux. Mais bizarrement, tout les premiers jeudi du mois, pour la soirée jeu de société, aucun des membres de l'équipe ne se trouvait être absent, planète et univers en danger ou non.

Chacun avait sa propre raison pour faire acte de présence pour cette soirée. Ho bien sur ce n'était pas l'unique fois du mois où ils passaient une soirée tous ensemble : cela arrivait assez régulièrement que Tony entraîne tout le monde pour découvrir un nouveau restaurant parce que « selon les critiques, leur tapenade de homard au citron est une vrai tuerie et ça serait un crime de louper cette dinguerie gustative » ; que Clint propose un tournoi de jeu vidéos ou que Steve organise une soirée télé et pizza afin de se construire une culture adaptée à ce siècle, chose indispensable si il voulait pouvoir comprendre toutes les allusions et références de ses coéquipiers et notamment celles de Peter Parker à la culture Pop. De même qu'il n'était pas rare que le docteur Banner ne se mette à cuisiner pour le simple plaisir de partager un repas avec ses amis, ou que Natasha ne décide de faire un karaoké contre Jarvis, vainqueur indétrônable depuis toujours.

Mais la soirée jeu de société du jeudi, c'était autre chose, un peu plus spécial.

C'était Clint qui était tombé sur un vieux jeu de Scrabble en fouillant dans l'une des caves de la tour avec l'aide de Jarvis, recherchant avidement des photos de Tony enfant afin de les diffuser sur le net pour gagner quelques followers. Oui, Clint était ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de « post bad » ou « influenceur » sur les réseaux sociaux, et ses story étaient toujours très divertissantes à regarder. Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, après avoir découvert la boite de jeu sous une bonne couche de poussière et toile d'araignées et avoir fait remarquer à Jarvis que « bon sang on est pas dans un donjon de sorcière, faites un peu le ménage ici », l'espion était remonté comme une flèche jusqu'au salon où se trouvait sa fidèle acolyte occupée, aussi surprenant que cela puisse le paraître, à ce mettre du vernis, un morceau des Beatles résonant doucement dans la pièce.

-Tasha, regarde un peu, avait hurlé Clint en brandissant fièrement sa trouvaille devant lui.

La russe avait relevée lentement la tête de sa manucure pour ensuite le dévisager d'un air désabusé en fixant la boite dont son ami semblait si enthousiaste. Puis elle avait silencieusement reportée son intention vers ses ongles fraîchement vernis de rouge et argent, décidant ensuite si elle devait plutôt appliquer des paillettes dorées ou bleu turquoise. Gros dilemme. Et alors que Clint faisait la moue dans le canapé, royalement déçu que Natasha ne porte pas plus d'attention que ça à sa superbe trouvaille, Bruce et Tony avaient émergés de leur tanière respective pour venir se réapprovisionner en café tandis que Thor et Steve revenaient à l'instant même d'une journée touristique dans le quartier de Manhattan. Et alors que Clint avait perdu tous espoirs, Bruce avait jeté un coup d'œil sur la boite jetée et visiblement abandonnée dans un coin du canapé.

-Tiens un Scrabble, qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai remonté d'une des caves ! avait hurlé Clint en sautant littéralement sur sa chance. Une petite partie docteur Banner ?

-Ho ça fait une éternité que je n'y est pas joué et des calculs m'attendent.

-Aller Bruce, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas ! s'était mis à plaider Clint avec l'énergie du désespoir. Juste une partie et vous retrouverez votre précieux laboratoire.

Avec un sourire hésitant, le docteur s'était approché de la boite de jeu avant de se diriger vers la grande table et de commencer à installer le plateau. Clint, tout sourire, s'était installé en face de son adversaire, piochant dans le petit sac pour en sortir ses lettres. Et au fur et à mesure, les autres avaient finit par se rapprocher, simples spectateurs discrets, puis emportés par le jeu, ils s'étaient retrouvés reparties en deux équipes : Bruce, Thor et Natasha d'un coté, Clint, Tony et Steve de l'autre. Sans beaucoup de surprise ce fut l'équipe du docteur Banner qui avait remportée la partie. Ce jour la, cela avait été un jeudi.

Et une habitude avait finit par se forger. Chacun choisissait à son tour le jeu du soir, puis après un repas généreusement commandé par Tony à la pizzeria de l'arrondissement, ils s'installaient autour de la table et la partie commençait. Et ce fut exactement ce qui se produisit ce soir là.

Natasha et Steve étaient rentrés de mission le sourire au lèvre, la mission avait été relativement courte et s'était déroulée sans accroche. C'est donc d'excellente humeur bien que légèrement fatigués que les deux agents étaient revenus à la tour, ne perdant pas une seconde pour filer sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion secoua légèrement les murs, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil aussi amusé qu'inquiet à Clint installée dans le salon qui savait très bien qui en était à l'origine. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque Tony émergea du couloir, les cheveux ébouriffés et de nombreuses égratignures sur les mains.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, ricana Clint, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire exploser ton atelier toutes les heures pour conserver ta réputation d'inventeur fou.

-Tu es le petit cailloux dans la chaussure de ma vie. En gros, tu me fais chier Barton, marmonna Tony en essuyant une marque de cambouis sur sa joue en regardant son reflet dans la cafetière.

-Moi aussi je t'adore. Tu as commandé les pizzas ?

Tony se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif, préférant regarder son café couler dans sa tasse comme si il s'agissait de la fontaine de Jouvence. Avant que Clint ne puisse faire une remarque comme quoi la dépendance de Tony au café était vraiment flippante, Natasha débarqua dans le salon, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de faire de même avec Tony et de se précipiter dans le canapé avec son plaid favori. Une couverture toute douce et incroyablement chaude, avec des petits kiwi dessinés dessus.

Steve ne tarda pas à suivre, saluant Tony chaleureusement avant d'adresser un sourire à l'archer. C'est à ce moment précis que Bruce sortit de l'ascenseur, huit cartons de pizza en équilibre précaire dans ses bras, la silhouette massive de Thor se découpant derrière lui. Ce dernier portait dans ses bras un imposant tonneaux aux allures médiévales.

-Ah Bruce si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir, s'exclama Steve en ce précipitant vers le docteur.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu es content de voir mais les pizzas, dit Bruce en souriant alors que le soldat attrapait avec convoitise les cartons qui allait derechef poser au centre de la table, là où trônait le jeu de la soirée choisi au pif par Tony.

Pas que Tony se désintéressait du jeu en question, mais il était tellement heureux de passer la soirée avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille que si on lui avait annoncé qu'on jouerait à la marelle ou à la corde à sauter, il n'aurai même pas protester.

-À table, s'exclama Steve ayant finit de découper la dernière pizza. Natasha, lâche la console et viens manger.

Ce à quoi la russe répondit par une série de marmonnements tout en mettant son jeu en pause et de se diriger vers la table. Les autres suivirent immédiatement, Steve étant trop affamé pour pouvoir attendre ne serais ce que quelques minutes de plus.

-Mmmh, soupira Clint de bonheur en mordant à pleine dents dans sa pizza. Jarvis pourra dire tout ce qu'il voudra, rien ne remplacera jamais les pizza.

Navré agent Barton mais sachez que vous mangerez des légumes pour le reste de la semaine.

Le reste de l'équipe grimaça de concert avec Clint, se doutant que si l'archer devrait se nourrir de nourriture à lapin pour les prochains jours, eux non plus ne pourront y échapper. Et honnêtement, ils avaient beau être une bande d'adultes ayant, largement pour certains, dépassés la trentaine, ils n'en restaient pas moins d'insupportables gamins qui haïssaient farouchement les légumes.

-Au faite Thor, questionna Bruce une fois rassasié alors qu'un silence simplement troublé par le bruit des cartons et des verres se vidant avant d'être à nouveau remplie de soda s'installait durablement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le grand tonneau là-bas ?

-Ah ça, c'est une petite surprise que je vous ai ramené des caves d'Asgard, dit le dieu avec un clin d'œil mystérieux. Un excellent fut datant de l'âge des premières croisades qui…

-Tu sais que quand tu nous donne ce genre de référence, aucun de nous ici ne les comprends ? le coupa Clint.

-Ceci dit, moi je ne serais pas contre un petit verre, dit Natasha aussitôt approuvé par Clint.

Et si au départ le docteur Banner avait refusé de goûter lui aussi à l'étrange breuvage du dieu par peur de laisser malencontreusement sortir son alter ego vert et que Tony, qui faisait de son mieux pour ralentir sa consommation d'alcool -certains diront que c'était à cause d'un grand et beau blond aux yeux bleus, qui semblait particulièrement peiné de le voir ivre mort lors de certaines soirées trop compliqués-, ai longuement hésité, tout deux acceptèrent d'en prendre également un verre (« un seul » n'avait pu s'empêcher de préciser Tony comme si il lui fallait absolument prouver que non il ne buvait plus par dépendance mais simplement pour le plaisir).

Steve lui avait également répondu par l'affirmative à la proposition, sachant que si il pourrait en gouter le gout, il n'en ressentirait normalement pas les effets avec le sérum, quoique avec de l'alcool asgardien mieux valait se méfier.

Pendant que Thor allait chercher de quoi dévisser le tonneau, Natasha distribua les triangles numérotés, nécessaire pour le jeu du soir, le triominos.

Thor attrapa les verres de ses amis et leur servit à chacun une généreuse portion. Clint, comme toujours trop téméraire pour son propre bien, avala le verre cul-sec avant de se mettre à tousser violemment en articulent difficilement quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un « c'est fort, bordel de nom de Dieu, c'est vraiment fort ». Natasha lui tapota gentiment dans le dos avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres à son tour, bien que plus prudemment que l'archer. Le visage impassible de l'espionne ne trahit aucune émotion mais son sourire soudainement absent ne trompa personne sur le fait que oui, c'était fort, même pour la russe. Tony et Bruce se lancèrent un regard avant de vider leur verre à leur tour, et l'instant d'après Bruce toussait comme un cancéreux, les larmes au yeux.

-Tu pleures ? ricana Clint.

-Non, je pisse par les yeux, grogna le docteur d'un air mauvais.

Tony lui resta silencieux, regardant tour à tour ses amis avec un air de profonde incompréhension. Se moquaient ils de lui ? Tous avaient eu des réactions plutôt violentes après avoir avalés leur verre. Mais Tony n'avait pourtant rien ressentit. Le breuvage était bon, une sorte de léger mélange au goût de miel et de fruits, mais rien de fort. Il n'avait même pas ressentit la chaleur habituelle de l'alcool, rien, nada. Peut être que c'était de sa faute, qu'il buvait trop au point de ne plus ressentir la morsure de l'alcool. Oui cela devait sûrement être ça. Voilà encore une raison de pourquoi le grand Tony Stark ne méritait et ne pourrait jamais attirer ou même susciter un soupçon d'intérêt chez le fantastique et parfait Steve Rogers.

Tony sentit se gorge se serrer en posant son regard sur le leader des Avengers qui riait avec Thor en sirotant sa boisson alors que Natasha pressait Clint de poser son triangle pour que la partie avance. Six mois. C'est ce qui avait fallut pour que les sentiments de Tony envers Steve passe du mépris mêlé à de l'admiration, à de l'amitié puis enfin à quelque chose de plus profond et plus fort. Plus destructeur aussi. Car si Tony était d'un naturel trop téméraire, il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour tenter de conquérir celui qui faisait douloureusement battre son cœur. Tout d'abord, parce que Steve avait beau être quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit et tolérant, il débarquait tout de même des années quarante et Tony se doutait bien que les relations entre personnes du même sexe, si elles ne le dérangeaient pas, ne le concernait pas. Ensuite parce que leur amitié était bien trop précieuse au yeux de l'ingénieur, des mois entiers furent nécessaires pour briser la glace et passer des piques méprisantes à de simples taquineries de pure camaraderie ; et il était hors de question que Tony risque tout cela inutilement en avouant ses sentiments au principal concerné. Et enfin, tout simplement parce que Steve méritait mille fois mieux que lui ; lui qui n'était qu'une catastrophe ambulante incapable de prendre soin de ceux qu'il aimait. Pepper et Rhodey avaient beau le persuader du contraire, lui savait ce qu'il était au fond ; combien de fois par sa faute Pepper avait manquée de se faire tuer ? Combien de fois ses pitreries et sa nonchalance auraient pu couter la vie à l'un de ses coéquipiers ? Beaucoup trop. Sans parler de tous ses innocents qui étaient tombés sous le feu des armes de son industrie. Il avait tellement de sang sur les mains, il n'était rien, si ce n'est un meurtrier.

Hors Steve Rogers et la perfection étaient des synonymes. Alors que Tony Stark allait de paire avec désastre, égoïste, alcoolique et arrogance.

Steve était son âme sœur. Mais il était évident que lui n'était pas la sienne. Alors il se contentait de l'aimer de loin. Le couvant du regard, détournant toujours la tête pour dissimuler au mieux la vague de désir qui l'embrasait lorsque le capitaine se retrouvait pour une raison quelconque torse nu, assistant douloureusement à toutes les propositions de rendez-vous qu'il recevait par des jeunes femmes, le guettant le cœur en miette rentrer à la tour après avoir partager le lit d'une amante pour quelques heures, et dissimulant de son mieux l'ampleur de ses sentiments qui l'angloutissaient chaque jours dans un gouffre de tristesse et de souffrance.

Pendant que Tony était plongé dans ses pensées douloureuses, Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il avait bien vu que la boisson ne lui avait fait aucun effet. Ainsi donc Natasha avait vu juste. Tony Stark était amoureux. Et visiblement, il en souffrait.

Natasha n'avait évidement rien ratée du regard inquisiteur que Thor posait sur Tony ni de l'air profondément malheureux de ce dernier. Bruce gardait le silence, ne voulant pas faire remarquer quoique ce soit de peur de mettre Tony mal à l'aise. Steve fixait son verre d'un air songeur, tandis que Clint, trop concentré sur le jeu, ignorait totalement ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, Godzilla pourrait débarquer dans le salon qu'il ne bougerai pas avant d'avoir poser son dernier triangle.

-Excusez moi, murmura finalement Tony. Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit vous tous. Ho et Legolas, ajouta t'il en regardant Clint, c'est moi qui est gagné, termina t'il en posant son ultime triangle.

Et sans rien ajouter, l'ingénieur s'éclipsa de la pièce. Clint fixa d'un air rageur sa maudite pièce qui ne pouvait se placer nulle part. Steve regardait l'endroit par où Tony s'était éclipsé, se demandant bien pourquoi ce dernier avait eu un air si mélancolique durant les trois quart de la soirée. Thor et Natasha quand à eux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à savoir si ils devaient ou non intervenir.

-Steve, il faut qu'on parle, commença l'espionne Russe.

-C'est important, cru bon de rajouter Clint bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas de quoi son amie voulait discuter.

Steve tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, l'invitant d'un sourire à continuer. Bruce en profita pour se lever et partir préparer du café, quelque chose lui disant qu'ils allaient tous en avoir grand besoin.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que Thor nous a fait boire ce soir ?

\- Un alcool asgardien particulièrement fort je suppose.

-Exactement. C'est ce pourquoi nous avons tous, même toi , ressentis la brûlure forte de l'alcool pas vrai ? Nous avons tous grimacés, Thor compris. Mais pas Tony.

-C'est vrai qu'il est resté parfaitement calme, comme si il venait de boire un jus de fruit, dit Clint.

-Le breuvage, intervient Thor, s'appelle l'Orskinda. Et ce n'est pas un simple alcool. Pour ceux qui ne ressentent aucun sentiments amoureux ou qui au contraire en sont comblés et épanouis, la boisson est extrêmement forte. En revanche, ceux qui aiment sans retour ne ressentent rien. Tony a donc certainement eu l'impression de boire un simple café.

-Alors c'est pour ça que Tony tire une tête d'enterrement depuis des mois ? dit Bruce en déposant les tasses et un pichet remplie de café sur la table.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? soupira Steve. J'apprécie vraiment Tony et le savoir aussi malheureux…

-Nous rien, murmura doucement Natasha en le fixant. Mais toi, tu peux tout changer si tu le souhaite.

C'est à cet instant précis, alors que Steve s'étouffai avec son café avant d'éclater de rire que Natasha comprit que la discussion s'avérait plus compliqué que prévus

-Je te demande pardon ? dit Steve après avoir difficilement repris son souffle. Stark, amoureux de moi ? Allons nous connaissons tous les deux Tony, quand il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Si il est malheureux, c'est parce que il a sans doute tout essayé avant d'échouer. Et si Tony voulait quelque chose de moi, il me l'aurait plus que fait comprendre.

-Sauf si il était persuadé de ne pas te mériter, soupira Bruce.

Steve allait répliquer avant de soudainement réaliser que oui, c'était tout à fait possible. Le soldat avait réalisé au cour des mois que Tony était loin de ce qu'il semblait être au premier abord. Il avait découvert sous la carapace de sarcasmes et d'arrogance, un homme généreux, mettant son intelligence au service de ceux qu'il aimait, drôle et qui savait s'adapter à n'importe quelles situations. Mais il avait également découvert l'incroyable manque d'estime que Tony se portait à lui-même, et sa grande difficulté à se confier aux autres, n'acceptant pas de montrer ses faiblesses. Alors oui, à la réflexion, ce que disait Natasha lui sembla d'un coup beaucoup moins saugrenu.

-Je me doutais de quelque chose depuis un moment à vrai dire, repris Natasha. Tony te regardant avec tant de mélancolie, mais je n'étais sur de rien c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Thor de l'aide. Maintenant que tu es au courant Steve, la décision ne revient qu'à toi, lui dit gentiment la rousse en lui tapotant la main. Sur ce, je vais vous laissez, la mission d'aujourd'hui m'a épuisée. Bonne nuit, et Clint ?

\- Oui ?

-Range le triominos.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta tout de même. Bruce et Thor s'éclipsèrent à leur tour en emportant leur café, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire du docteur, le dieu lui ayant promis de l'assister pour une expériences délicates. Clint termina de ranger le jeu avant de poser son regard vers Steve. Il était totalement perdu. Clint ne pouvait pas dire qu'apprendre les sentiments de Tony à l'égard de Steve n'avait pas été une grande révélation, mais en soi il n'était pas particulièrement surpris.

-Alors, finit par demander l'archet, emporter par sa curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira t'il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai jamais envisagé Tony comme petit ami potentiel.

-Ça te dérange ?

-De quoi ?

-Que Tony soit un homme.

\- L'amour n'a jamais eu de sexe Clint. Je sais que ça peut surprendre venant de ma part.

-Pas tant que ça. Les sentiments sont comme des problèmes de mathématiques. Incompréhensibles.

Steve lui adressa un sourire avant de s'éclipser. Il avait quelque chose à faire. C'était complètement fou, tellement insensé. Mais il en crevait d'envie à présent.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tony trouva posé sur son lit une petite enveloppe. À l'intérieur, une invitation à diner pour le soir même. Et rédigé d'une écriture au style militaire, ces quelques mots

« _Offrons nous une chance. Et même des centaines._ »

Et ce jour là, le cœur de Tony cessa peu à peu de lui faire aussi mal.


	302. Chapter 302

**Pour le docteur Banner,**

Vous ne pouvez pas mettre les Avengers sous LSD pour voir ce que ça donnerai. "C'est pour la science" ne vous permet pas tout. Décrochez Barton du lustre et sortez Loki du congélateur, le capitaine Rogers l'y a enfermé parce qu'il ressemblait apparament à un pingouin.


	303. Chapter 303

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff et le capitaine Rogers,**_

Oui il est important de laver ses armes afin de les entretenir. Cependant, veuillez me retirez immédiatement vos armes à feu et le bouclier de la machine à laver.


	304. Chapter 304

_**Pour Pietro Maximoff, **_

Ne persuadez pas le docteur Strange d'envoyer Loki dans les Bermudes sous prétexte que ce dernier à souri à l'agent Barton.


	305. Chapter 305

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

N'essayer pas de mélanger l'ADN de Thor et du capitaine Rogers pour _voir ce que ça donnerai_. Je doute que le sérum fasse bon ménage avec du sang de dieu. Surtout si vous y rajouter de l'ADN du Hulk.


	306. Chapter 306

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Arrêtez de provoquer Loki en lui disant qu'il n'est pas cap de voler les serviettes hygiéniques de l'agent Romanoff. Les tentatives de meutres sur sa personne doivent cesser.


	307. Chapter 307

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

L'ouest est du côté de votre main gauche. La gauche Pitro. Oui la main dont vous vous servez le plus quand vous êtes seul dans votre chambre...


	308. Chapter 308

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Fumer la chicha n'est pas une activité à proposer pour la _fête d'anniversaire_ de Peter.


	309. Chapter 309

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

Voler un paquet de chips à la supérette du coin, mettre la glace d'un enfant par terre ou jeter du pain au pigeon malgrés le panneau d'interdiction, ne fait pas de vous un _super méchant_. Désolé.


	310. Chapter 310

**_Pour tous les Avengers,_**

Celui qui s'est amusé à rajouter la chanson "_on s'en baleckcouille, on s'en baleckcouille ho ho ho_" en fond sonore à chaque fois que je parle, à intérêt à se cacher. Parce que je vais faire de sa vie un _enfer_.


	311. Chapter 311

**_Pour Peter Parker et Pietro Maximoff,_**

Les combats de chevalerie qui utilisent des baguettes de pain en guise d'épée sont désormais interdis. Et ôtez ces passoires de vos têtes, ce ne sont pas des heaumes enfin.


	312. Chapter 312

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Merci de ne pas faire partager à tout le monde votre passion sur la mécanique, surtout des le petit déjeuner. Déjà parce que tout le monde s'en fou _royalement_ et ensuite parce que l'agent Romanoff ne supporte plus d'entendre le moindre mots liés à ce sujet et a faillit agressée deux jeunes mécaniciens depuis hier.


	313. Chapter 313

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Le bouclier du capitaine Rogers n'est et ne sera jamais, un OVNI. Pas la peine de le peindre en gris et de demander à Hulk de le lancer le plus loin possible pour faire la une des journaux et donner de faux espoirs à la NASA.


	314. Chapter 314

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Offrir des casquettes à votre effigie ne va pas rechausser votre cote de popularité. Surtout si vous virez tout ceux qui refusent de les porter.


	315. Chapter 315

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Arrêtez de contempler votre fessier. Surtout en plein combat. Ne demandez pas aux Avengers de le noter sur 10. Pourquoi avez vous autorisé Sam Wilson à en accrocher un poster au dessus de son lit ?


	316. Chapter 316

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Votre addiction quasi maladive à la caféine ne vous donne pas "droits et pouvoir" sur la Nespresso.


	317. Chapter 317

**_Pour Thor Odinson et Loki Laufeyson,_**

Quand je vous ai dis "faites comme chez vous", il s'agissait là d'une formule de politesse. Pas d'une bénédiction pour que vous invitiez tout Asgard à faire la fête dans le salon, ni pour construire une niche géante pour le loup de huit mètres de votre frère et encore moins pour que vous vous amusiez à jouer au lancer de marteau dans le parking !


	318. Chapter 318

**_Pour le docteur Strange,_**

Rendez sa forme humaine à Loki. Oui son casque à des cornes de chèvre. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour le transformer en tant que tel.


	319. Chapter 319

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Non monsieur Stark ne contait pas vraiment se faire exploser si vous ne lui faisiez pas de câlin du soir. Vous êtes vraiment un pigeon.


	320. Chapter 320

**_Pour Scott Lang et Wanda Maximoff,_**

Que vous vous achetiez du beurre de cacahuètes n'ai pas un soucis. Mais pourquoi en avoir achetés huit tonnes ? Comment ça "c'est pour tenir un siège, au cas où..." ?


	321. Chapter 321

**_Pour l'agent Hill,_**

Il serait sans doute préférable que la poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Sam Wilson qui se trouve dans la chambre de James Barnes soit mise en lieu sur et hors d'atteinte de son propriétaire.


	322. Chapter 322

**_Pour les agents Barton et Romanoff,_**

Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrais m'expliquer en quoi faire un classement des meilleurs eaux était "un débat urgent et pouvant créer une guerre sans précédent" vous permettant ainsi de sécher les rapports de mission des trois derniers jours ? Sachez que je me fiche pertinemment du fait que l'agent Barton préfère la Volvic et vous la Cristalline.

Filez _immédiatement_ en réunion.


	323. Chapter 323

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff,_**

Ne suppliez pas Thor de vous laisser le maquiller sous prétexte que vous vous ennuyez. Le voir porter fièrement des faux cils et du rouge à lévre est déstabilisant pour tout le monde ici.


	324. Chapter 324

**_Pour Scott Lang et Loki Laufeyson,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas adopter un animal qui menace la sécurité intérieure d'une nation toute entière. Aller remettre cette créature aux deux cent quatre-vingts tentacules sur Asgard avant que je ne décide de la pulvériser.


	325. Chapter 325

**_Pour mademoiselle Pepper Potts,_**

Une relation basée sur le chantage ne vous mènera à rien. Rendez son ours en peluche à monsieur Stark et poser les papiers à signer sur son bureau, ça sera fait dans une demi-heure.


	326. Chapter 326

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff et l'agent Barton,_**

D'accord Vision n'a, techniquement, que deux ans et demi. Ce n'est cependant pas la peine de lui donner le biberon.


	327. Chapter 327

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Vous ne pouvez, et ne devez plus, vous rendre aux réunions du conseil d'administration enroulé dans votre couette façon "chenille".


	328. Chapter 328

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

"Mettre une anguille électrique dans le caleçon de Thor pour voir ce que ça donne" ne doit pas faire parti de votre liste de choses à faire de la journée.


	329. Chapter 329

**_Pour Vision,_**

N'hypnotisez pas les gens à l'aide de votre pierre afin de leur faire croire que les assiettes grouillantes de vers de terre que vous leur servez sont de délicieuses spaghetti.


	330. Chapter 330

**_Pour l'agent Barton et Sam Wilson,_**

Arrêtez de chouiner, ce ne sont pas quelques vers qui vont vous tuez. En plus ils étaient cuisinés un minimum**_..._**


	331. Chapter 331

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Le dessin est une passion formidable. Si vous pouviez éviter de demander à monsieur Stark de prendre la pose nu et de laisser ensuite vos croquis trainer dans toute la tour. Ils font actuellement la une des journaux grâce à l'agent Romanoff**_._****_.._**


	332. Chapter 332

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Arrêtez de vous faire passer pour mort. À force de faire pleurer l'agent Hill pour rien, elle va réellement finir par vous tuer _pour de bon_.


	333. Chapter 333

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Ne vous servez pas d'une matraque et d'un fouet pour mettre vos ennemis hors d'état de nuire. Des rumeurs cour comme quoi vous seriez une maitresse de donjon SM. Et certains semblent _emballer_ par l'idée...


	334. Chapter 334

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff, _**

Faire le speech de la femme indépendante à votre rendez-vous galant d'accord. Mais avouez que ce n'était _vraiment pas de chance_ que votre carte bancaire vous indique payement refusé au Mcdo devant votre date. Prétexter partir retirer pour ne jamais revenir est la plus belle technique que j'ai enregistré à ce jour.


	335. Chapter 335

**_Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Quand le capitaine Rogers vous disait qu'il souhaiterai que vous lui décrochiez la lune, c'était une façon de parler. Arrêtez tout de suite la construction de cette fusée.


	336. Chapter 336

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Je veux bien que vous adoptiez un hamster. Mais pas si vous voulez en faire votre partenaire de combat. Je me fiche que vous souhaitiez faire une parodie de Scooby-Doo 2.0.


	337. Chapter 337

_**Pour Pietro Maximoff, **_

Ne proposez pas à Bucky Barnes de sauter dans le vide pour voir qui de lui ou de votre soeur restera en l'air le plus longtemps. Wanda sait voler, _ne vous fichez pas de moi. _


	338. Chapter 338

**_Pour Thor Odinson et Loki Laufeyson,_**

Ne vous amusez plus à lancer Mjöllnir depuis le dernier étage pour voir si il peut faire un trou dans tous les sols de la tour jusqu'au sous-sol. La réparation des trois-cent douze étages seront retenus sur vos salaires.


	339. Chapter 339

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

Le totem du Jungle Speed ne doit pas devenir votre nouvelle arme fétiche. Même si je vous l'accorde, c'est particulièrement efficace.


	340. Chapter 340

**_Pour le directeur Fury, _**

Ne recruter pas une armée de putois pour les lâcher sur l'ennemie. L'étage des services des affaires internes est totalement inapprochable. Faites le désinfecter _immédiatement_, certains ici ont du travail !


	341. Chapter 341

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Le partage des tâches ménagères ne peut pas se traduire par "ils font la cuisine, je mange".


	342. Chapter 342

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Ne simulez pas un code vert pour ne pas vous rendre aux réunions du SHIELD. De même que monsieur Stark ne doit plus feindre la crise cardiaque pour éviter un rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration de l'entreprise.


	343. Chapter 343

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Ne collez pas un faux cils sur le front du directeur Fury pendant sa sieste afin de lui faire un mono sourcil. Il l'a gardé toute la matinée et il vous cherche maintenant..


	344. Chapter 344

**_Pour les agents du SHIELD, _**

Faire un faux avis de mission pour envoyer les Avengers au Pôle Sud afin de grappiler quelques heures de tranquillité n'est pas à reproduire. Ils sont pénibles mais ils sont quand même un _minimum_ pratique.

Pourquoi pensez vous que le directeur Fury les garde sinon ?


	345. Chapter 345

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Votre TP de chimie ne peut pas être un tuto pour fabriquer une bombe.


	346. Chapter 346

**_Pour tous les agents du SHIELD,_**

N'inscrivez pas le directeur Fury dans un combat de boxe contre le sergent Barnes. Ça serait dommage qu'il perde son dernier oeil.


	347. Chapter 347

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff et Scott Lang,_**

Toutes les blagues du genre "tirer la chaise où une personne comptait s'assoir", "mettre du poil à gratter dans les combinaisons", "remplacer les balles des armes des agents par des en mousses" sont désormais interdites. Le directeur Fury vous fait savoir que vous êtes consignés à la surveillance des supermarchés pendant deux semaines.


	348. Chapter 348

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Le capitaine Rogers vient de rentrer de mission et n'a pas dormi depuis quatre jours et est donc parti faire une sieste. Par conséquent, le moment est peut être mal choisi pour apprendre à jouer de la batterie.


	349. Chapter 349

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

"Avec moi, la SNCF n'aura plus jamais de retard" n'est pas un argument suffisant pour qu'on vous laisse devenir le maitre de la Terre. De même que "je suis le plus beau" ou "je sais cuisiner de superbes gaufres".


	350. Chapter 350

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Enlevez cette grenade du micro-ondes. Je me fiche que vous souhaitiez tester sa résistance.

Laissez ce micro-ondes en paix, merci.


	351. Chapter 351

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Merci de ne plus vous approchez à moins de cinquante mètres d'une centrale électrique. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que vous faites sauter les plombs de tout New-York.


	352. Chapter 352

_**Pour Monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Ce n'est pas parce que vous le croisez les trois quarts du temps avec les menottes aux mains que cela fait de Loki un adepte du sadomasochisme.

Quoique.


	353. Chapter 353

_**Pour tous les Avengers, **_

Ne mangez sous aucun prétexte un gâteau préparé par Thor si vous tenez à vos dents. Croquer dans un caillou risque de les faires tomber.


	354. Chapter 354

_**Pour l'agent Coulson,**_

Le directeur Fury a réelement perdu un oeil et vous le savez parfaitement. Alors arrêtez de raconter partout qu'il a simplement parié avec vous qu'il réussirai à garder son bandeau pendant vingt ans.


	355. Chapter 355

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers et le sergent Barnes,_**

Jouer au frisbee ne veut pas dire s'amuser à se le lancer de toutes vos forces dans la mâchoire de l'autre. Surtout si vous visez mal. L'agent Barton apprécie peu d'avoir perdu deux dents.


	356. Chapter 356

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff,_**

Ramenez Scott Lang à son état normal. Oui, c'est lui qui vous a demandé de transformer sa tête en citrouille géante mais depuis quand est-ce que vous écouter ses idées stupides ?

J'avais confiance en vous Wanda.


	357. Chapter 357

**_Pour Sam Wilson,_**

Pour votre information, ce n'était pas le sergent Barnes qui vient pour la trentième fois de sonner à votre porte mais le facteur. Simuler un orgasme pour le faire fuire était peut être un peu déplacé par conséquent.


	358. Chapter 358

**_Pour Thor Odinson,_**

Non, votre clé de voiture ne vous permet pas d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la Tour. Cessez de vous acharner dessus.


	359. Chapter 359

**_Pour l'agent Barton,_**

La pierre du temps n'est pas un jouet. Ne l'utilisez pas pour réparer vos bêtises. Oui vous avez renversé de la vodka sur les talons flabands neuf de Mlle Potts. Et pour votre information, elle est actuellement en train de contacter Dead Pool pour qu'il l'aide à attraper le coupable.


	360. Chapter 360

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas mettre "Spider-Man" sur votre fiche d'orientation scolaire ou votre identité secrète ne le sera plus longtemps.

Mettez plutôt ceci "_Agent du maintien de l'odre et de la protection des civils et de la planète en étant superviser par l'encadrement d'une équipe de grade supérieur_".


	361. Chapter 361

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff,_**

La prochaine fois que vous regardez un film interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, merci de vérifier que vous n'êtes pas connecté à l'écran de controle principal du SHIELD


	362. Chapter 362

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Retirer le périphérique de la clé USB avant qu'elle ne soit éjectée, mélanger le blanc et la couleur quand vous faites une machine et ne pas souffler sur votre nourriture brûlante avant de manger... n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler vivre _dangereusement_.


	363. Chapter 363

**_Pour Pepper Potts,_**

Ne laisser plus le capitaine Rogers et monsieur Stark seuls dans une pièce plus de cinq minutes. La femme de ménage a fait une syncope à force de se rincer l'oeil.


	364. Chapter 364

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron et l'agent Barton,_**

"Sa tête m'énerve" et "je m'ennuie" ne sont pas des raisons suffisantes pour que vous vous amusiez à lancer vos chaussettes sales à la tête de Loki Laufeyson.


	365. Chapter 365

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Petit tuto pour consoler une personne triste:

1) l'enrouler dans une couverture façon sushis

2) lui faire manger pleins de chocolat et de chips

3) lui mettre son film préféré

4) le câliner

Mais _certainement pas_ lui offrir _l'orteil_ de son plus grand ennemi (sauf pour Loki mais ça c'est encore autre chose).


	366. Chapter 366

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

"Mais c'est Halloween !" ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de suspendre des cadavres de pigeons sur le lustre du salon. Et ôtez moi ce faux sang de votre visage... c'est bien du faux n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Happy Halloween ! Pour fêter ça, voici vingt petits drabbles sur ce thème. À la prochaine :)**


	367. Chapter 367

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Arrêtez de faire croire à Scott Lang que vos canines de vampire sont authentiques. Il cherche actuellement un pieu en bois sur le bon coin et s'est fabriqué un collier de gousses d'ails et cela empeste dans tout l'étage.


	368. Chapter 368

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff et Wanda Maximoff,_**

D'accord les trois quart des déguisements d'Halloween pour la gente féminine proposés par les grandes surfaces sont très osés et ce n'est donc pas de votre faute. Mais aller enfiler un pull avant que messieurs Banner et Wilson ne fassent une syncope.


	369. Chapter 369

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Que ce soit Halloween ne lève pas votre interdiction de faire un élevage d'araignée. Je me fiche que cela aurait grandement contribué à "l'ambiance".


	370. Chapter 370

**_Pour l'agent Barton et Pietro Maximoff,_**

Échanger des messes basses avant de soudainement éclater d'un rire maléfiques en fixant les agents dans les yeux sans que ceux-ci n'aient rien demander est vraiment flippant. Éloignez vous des agents, vous les _déconcentrez_.


	371. Chapter 371

**_Pour le docteur Strange,_**

N'envoyez plus votre cape ouvrir la porte aux enfants qui viennent chercher des bonbons. Ils pensent qu'il s'agit réellement d'un fantôme et partent en hurlant en abandonnant leurs bonbons par terre. Comment ça "c'est le but" ?

.


	372. Chapter 372

**_Pour Thor Odinson,_**

Non, déclencher un violent orage pendant la séance de ouija organisée par Sam Wilson n'était pas amusant. Mais un excellent moyen de créer une panique générale, oui. Arrêter d'écouter les idées de votre frère.


	373. Chapter 373

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Faire croire à votre mort en disparaissant et en laissant du ketchup partout dans votre bureau afin de passer une soirée tranquille aurait presque pu marcher. Malheureusement l'agent Hill semble savoir faire la différence entre du sang et de la sauce tomate.

Vous êtes attendu au SHIELD monsieur.


	374. Chapter 374

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Votre déguisement de Batman vous attend sur votre lit. Sachez cependant que vous aurez deux Robin avec vous, messieurs Barnes et Wilson n'ayant pas réussit à se mettre d'accord.


	375. Chapter 375

**_Pour Peter Parker,_**

Vous déguisez en citrouille ne vous rend absolument pas effrayant. Désolé.


	376. Chapter 376

**_Pour l'agent Coulson,_**

Vous déguiser en agent des MIB est probablement la plus grande démonstration de _flemme_ que j'ai pu voir depuis des années. Vous n'avez fait que rajouter des lunettes de soleil à votre tenue habituelle !


	377. Chapter 377

**_Pour Pepper Potts,_**

Merci de ne pas divulguer aux journalistes la vidéo où le docteur Banner décide de laisser la place à Hulk sous prétexte que quelqu'un a terminé tous les bonbons.


	378. Chapter 378

**_Pour Loki Laufeyson,_**

Transformer le capitaine Rogers en chauve-souris afin de le rendre plus crédible n'était clairement _pas nécessaire_. Son déguisement de Batman suffisait tout à fait.


	379. Chapter 379

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Passez la nuit dans un manoir hanté, d'accord c'est courageux. Mais avouez que c'est tout de suite moins impressionnant quand vous précisez qu'il s'agit d'un manoir playmobil.


	380. Chapter 380

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Arrêter de raconter aux stagiaires que vous avez perdus votre oeil en combattant contre le calamar géant lorsque vous étiez pirate.


	381. Chapter 381

**_Pour Sam Wilson et Pietro Maximoff,_**

Ne lancez plus de screamer sur l'écran géant du SHILED. Personne ne s'y attendait et deux agents ont fait une attaque.


	382. Chapter 382

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Je sais que vous aimez bien les bougies et que en plus cela rentre parfaitement dans le thème de la soirée mais vous ne pouvez pas en mettre absolument partout. C'est le troisième incendie que Thor déclenche en moins de quinze minutes.

Je ne suis pas pompier sachez le.


	383. Chapter 383

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer en Hulk sous prétexte que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous trouver un déguisement.


	384. Chapter 384

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff,_**

Arrêter de faire léviter vos cheveux. Et de sourire en fixant les gens pendant dix minutes. Et de marmoner des mots en sokovien. Les trois quart des agents vous pensent possédée et cherche le numéro d'un exorciste.


	385. Chapter 385

**_Pour Thor Odinson et Loki Laufeyson, _**

Les citrouilles sont un ingrédient typique d'Halloween mais je comprends que certaines personnes n'aiment pas ça. Cependant, celle que vous mâchonner en grimaçant depuis plus de cinq minutes était une simple décoration. Elle ne se mange pas.

C'est du _plastique_ monsieur.

* * *

**Ôyé Oyé braves gens !**

**Nous nous rapprochons à nouveau d'une nouvelle centaine. En cette occasion je vous laisse ici trois scénarios possibles, dites moi votre préféré dans les commentaires :) **

**A) Loki était de retour sur Terre, purgeant sa peine en aidant au mieux les Avengers dans leur travail de héros. Il s'ennuyait. Mais cela sera t'il toujours le cas lorsqu'il retrouve une vieille connaissance ?**

**B) Tony Stark adorait créer des robots. Mais comment Jarvis allait-il réagir en découvrant la nouvelle lubie de son créateur ?**

**C) Il lui manquait. C'était tout ce que l'esprit fatigué et brisé de Pietro Maximoff arrivait à formuler.**


	386. Chapter 386

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Alors oui, l'armure principal de monsieur Stark est rouge mais je ne vois pas le rapport pour que vous décidez de lui offrir un kit de jardinage haute gamme pour tomates cerises.


	387. Chapter 387

**_Pour Wanda Maximoff,_**

Ce n'est pas parce que le thé à NATURE & DÉCOUVERTE est gratuit que vous devez vous autoriser à vous remplir trois termos **_!_**


	388. Chapter 388

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron et l'agent Barton,_**

Offrir le livre "la domination pour les nuls; comment être méchant ?" comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Loki n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela.


	389. Chapter 389

_**Pour les agents du SHIELD,**_

Arrêtez d'appeler le docteur Banner "Sherk" quand celui-ci a le dos tourné.

C'est de la méchanceté gratuite.


	390. Chapter 390

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Je me dois de vous avertir que monsieur Laufeyson projette de renommer la tour Avengers par la tour Loki. Il a déjà commander les lettres géantes.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis face à un léger problème. Voyez vous les votes pour le prochain chapitre spécial sont à égalité entre la proposition A et la B. Je vous demande donc de voter à nouveau, tout le monde doit participer ! **

**À bientôt :)**

**\- Si vous avez des idées pour une slave de chapitre, dites le moi en commentaire. Donnez moi un mot, par exemple "canapé" et j'écrirais une slave entre cinq et dix chapitres **

**\- Rejoignez la JarvisFamily en follow et partageant cette histoire. **


	391. Chapter 391

_**Peter Parker,**_

Les rapporteurs sont des outils pour vos mathématiques. Ne vous en servez pas pour imiter Wolwerine et les envoyer dans la carotide des gens qui vous ennuie.


	392. Chapter 392

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

Ne vous amusez pas à imiter des bruits d'animaux pendant les réunions, puis à sortir vos meilleures poker face quand le directeur Fury vous demande si vous avez entendu ça. Vous allez finir par le rendre chèvre (sans mauvais jeu de mot).


	393. Chapter 393

_**Pour Clint Barton,**_

Vous vous appelez Œil-de-Faucon pas Œil-de-Pigeon. Alors pourquoi en avez-vous adopté un ?

Et pourquoi l'avoir appelé Johnny ?

...

Comment ça "c'est pour faire une blague à Wilson" ?


	394. Chapter 394

_**Pour Scott Lang,**_

Non, vous n'êtes pas le petit Jésus. Sortez immédiatement de la crèche.


	395. Chapter 395

_**Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Je sais que vous aimez voir les choses en grand. Cependant était-il nécessaire d'acheter une piscine à balle haute de six mètres ? Elle ne rentre même pas dans le salon. Et encore moins dans l'ascenseur.


	396. Chapter 396

_**Pour le capitaine Rogers,**_

Pourriez-vous aller aider monsieur Stark a décoincer la piscine à balle avant qu'il n'ai recourt à demander de l'aide à Hulk.


	397. Chapter 397

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Si vous voulez vous déguiser en lutin, libre à vous.

Mais ne poursuivez pas le directeur Fury avec un bonnet de Noël en hurlant que s'est la tradition.


	398. Chapter 398

_**Pour Sam Wilson,**_

Merci d'arrêter toutes vos blagues douteuses sur le capitaine Rogers en train de fourrer la dinde pour le repas de Thanksgiving.


	399. Chapter 399

_**Pour l'agent Barton et Loki,**_

Arrêtez immédiatement de bombarder le directeur Fury avec les munitions de la piscine à balle. Reposez ces balles là où vous les avez prises.

_Maintenant._


	400. Chapter 400

_**Pour Pietro Maximoff,**_

Ne gonflez pas des préservatifs pour en faire des ballons de décoration.

Je ne devrais même pas être obligé de vous le dire…


	401. Chapter Bonus 4

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici le chapitre bonus numéro 4. Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi nombreux à laisser des reviews, à ****a****jouter l'histoire à vos favoris et à la suivre. Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, alors mille et mille merci. Vous avec donc choisit la proposition A avec huit vote contre six pour la proposition B. On se retrouve pour une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre ;) bisous à tous et profitez bien de ce déconfinement (restez prudents !).**

* * *

**La mission de Loki**

Loki était particulièrement agacé. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment des que son frère avait soulevé le fait qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Mais non, il s'était laissé amadouer par les yeux de chiens battus de Thor et maintenant il se retrouvait avec une gamine hyperactive dans les bras qui hurlait à propos d'aller faire des manèges et que si il ne l'y emmenait pas, elle se plaindra à Thor et il servirait à nouveau de hochet pour Hulk .

En grognant, le dieu s'exécuta et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le parc d'attraction donc la grande roue se dressait fièrement au milieu des immenses grattes ciel. La petite avait enfin cesser de gesticuler dans ses bras et accepta de marcher à coté de lui en lui tenant la main. Loki soupira. Sa vie était bien différente depuis quelques années. Après avoir découvert la vérité sur ses origines, il avait disparu, fou de rage envers et contre tous. Errant dans l'espace sans prendre garde, il avait finit par être capturé par un géant du nom de Thanos. Après avoir été réduit en esclavage pendant des années, il fut soumit et contrôlé par le pouvoir du Tesseract sous les ordres de son bourreau et du envahir Midgard. Les Avengers l'avaient arrêtés à temps et Loki fut reconduit à Asgard. Le Père de Toutes Choses, Odin, vit dans l'esprit tourmenté de son fils adoptif, l'innocence et le déclara non coupable. Loki fut libéré et accepta l'unique requête de son frère : revenir avec lui sur Terre afin de réparer le mal causé par Thanos.

Les Avengers lui avaient pardonnés, la Terre finit par en faire de même. Et Loki commença doucement à s'acclimater au monde des mortels. Il avait finit par apprécier la vie sur cette planète en constante évolution, loin du calme et de la sérénité d'Asgard. Il adorait le café, les muffins, le cinéma et étonnement, s'entendait plutôt bien avec Stark et Barton. Alors il avait finit par entrer au SHIELD. A faire des missions avec son frère, à assister le directeur Fury lors de négociations importantes, récupérer discrètement des agents sur le terrain qui avaient besoin d'aide pour s'exfiltrer. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Loki s'ennuyait. Il avait besoin de challenge. Voilà pourquoi il avait directement accepté quand son frère l'avait appelé paniqué au téléphone en disant avoir besoin de lui immédiatement alors qu'il était affalé dans son canapé à zapper sur différentes chaînes d'émission à scandale en s'empiffrant de donut.

Il s'était préparé en vitesse -tout en se promettant de regarder plus tard sur Internet si Jessica avait accepté le dîner aux chandelles avec Brandon-, troquant son jogging pour un jean et un tee shirt noir, attrapant ses dagues pour les fourrer dans le doublons de sa veste, chopant ses clés de voiture au passage en claquant violemment la porte de son loft gigantesque en plein cœur de New York. Il n'avait pas utilisé une seconde pour utiliser sa magie afin que la circulation joue en sa faveur. Quelque minutes plus tard, presque arrivé sur le lieu du rendez vous, il fut prit d'une violente envie de faire demi-tour. Mais il n'était pas une poule mouillé et il n'allait certainement pas donner une bonne raison à Barton de se foutre de lui. Alors au lieu de se méfier, il se contenta d'appuyer violemment sur l'accélérateur.

Thor l'attendait dans un café, tapotant nerveusement la table du bout des doigts avant de pousser un profond soupire de soulagement en voyant son frère franchir la porte alors que la clochette l'annonçait d'un joyeux _Diiing Diiin__g_. Et Loki comprit, en voyant une petite fille haute comme trois pomme, assise en face de Thor, pourquoi son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir à toute jambe. C'est ce qu'il essaya de faire, tournant vivement les talons. Mais c'était sans compter sur la main de Thor qui le retient en s'abattant fermement sur son épaule.

« Loki, tu es le seul disponible. Je te revaudrais ça. »

« Thor. » avait il sifflé d'un air qui se voulait menaçant mais qui était plus paniqué qu'autre chose, ce que ne manqua certainement pas de remarquer son frère. « Pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas toi même ? »

« J'ai une mission, et les autres ne pourront pas la contrôler si elle se met en colère. S'il te plaît Loki. »

« Et pourquoi diable… »

« Séléné est débordée en ce moment. Je dois filer, merci mon frère. Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est que l'histoire de deux jours et fais attention, ce n'est pas une peluche. »

« Deux jours ? » s'étrangla Loki.

Mais Thor avait déjà disparu. Lentement le dieu se retourna, fixant la petite fille qui dévorait un beignet au chocolat que son frère avait sûrement du lui offrir. Loki ignora l'envie qui lui démangeait tout le corps de courir loin, très loin de la fillette mais son instinct lui criait que abandonner l'enfant lui causerait de gros, très gros problèmes.

Elle s'appelait Moïra, première née de Séléné, la déesse de la Lune et grande amie de la reine Frigga. La déesse s'absentait souvent pendant de longs siècles pour répandre sa magie à travers l'univers. N'ayant que peu de temps à se consacrer à elle même, elle n'avait pas envisagé de devenir mère avant bien des millénaires. Mais Moïra était venue au monde, un soir de pluie. L'enfant, pourtant profondément aimé par sa mère, ne pouvait demeurer avec elle en permanence car n'étant pas assez âgée pour l'accompagner lors de ses longs voyages. Lorsque cela arrivait, s'était Frigga qui s'occupait de la fillette. Mais par un triste coup du sort, la reine avait du partir quelques jours en déplacement, remettant ainsi la garde de Moïra à son fils aîné. Qui lui même venait tout juste de la confier à Loki. Décidément, le destin avait parfois de drôles d'idées.

La petite Moïra avait reçue le don de la magie créatrice. Une magie douce et faible qui ferait d'elle plus tard, la gardienne des étoiles et des constellations. Mais pour le moment, elle n'était qu'une petite fille âgée de deux cent cinquante sept ans -oui Loki avait compté- et qui, malheureusement pour lui, était l'équivalent de quatre ans en age mortel. Loki aurait adoré la refourguer dans les bras de Pepper ou d'un quelconque agent du SHIELD mais il aurait été très mal avisé de confier la magicienne miniature à des humains. Pour s'occuper d'une petite déesse, mieux valait un dieu.

Loki avait grogné en se dirigeant vers elle. Un dieu ça oui, il l'était. Mais quel piètre dieu à présent. Stark aurait bien rit de voir le grand Loki, dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge, en train de jouer au baby-sitter pour une gamine hyper active. Deux jours, se murmura t'il pour lui même, courage. Alors il avait scotché un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres et s'était assit en face de l'enfant. Pour découvrir avec lassitude que son visage était barbouillé de chocolat. Par Odin, elle en avait même dans les cheveux !

« Deux jours, ce ne sont que deux misérables petits jours. »

* * *

Loki savait ce que valait le temps. Son enfance était passée si vite. Entre les jupes de sa mère, les piètreries avec son frère et le regard bienveillant de son père. Son adolescence aussi, rythmée par l'apprentissage de la magie, la découverte des joies de la vie et ses premières batailles. Tout comme ses premières années au sein du monde des adultes lorsqu'il était le grand Loki, dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge, le prince à la langue d'argent, fière porte parole d'Asgard, frère inséparable du puissant Thor.

Et puis il y eu sa chute du haut du Bifrost. Si longue. Si lente. Une éternité. Il était tombé si longtemps qu'il avait finit par se demander si il ne chutait pas au ralenti. Il lui semblait avoir fait trois fois le tour de l'univers mais pourtant, il chutait toujours. Il avait beau regarder partout, il faisait trop sombre, trop noir pour qu'il puisse se repérer parmi les étoiles lointaines. « Cette chute n'en finira donc pas ! » avait il même pesté, exaspéré. Et elle avait cessé. Aux pieds de Thanos. Là aussi le temps lui avait parut se moquer de lui. Ralentissant le plus possible pour que Loki perde tous espoirs d'échapper à l'emprise du titan fou un jour.

Puis après de longues années, il s'était retrouvé sur Terre. Le temps s'était figé et doucement, avait reprit son cours. Ni trop vite, ni trop longtemps. Sa vie était devenue monotone mais au moins le temps lui laissait savourer chaque instant. Pourtant, il avait la nette impression à ce moment précis que ce dernier avait décidé de se ficher de lui à nouveau. Cela ne faisait que trois petites heures de rien du tout qu'il se coltinait l'enfant et sa patience avait déjà atteint ses limites.

Après avoir courut dans un tas de pigeons dont un, en s'envolant, avait cru bon de faire ses extrêmement sur la veste de Loki; avoir fait neuf tours de carrousel; avalé une énorme crème glacée vanille-nougat-caramel avec supplément chantilly (même Loki avait été obligé de reconnaître que c'était délicieux) et supplier le dieu de se métamorphoser en poney arc-en-ciel (oui il avait cédé); la fillette avait finit par s'endormir sur la couverture qu'il avait étendu sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un des grands chênes de Central Park des qu'elle avait laissé échapper un premier bâillement.

Loki avait rarement été aussi soulagé de sa vie. Pas même quand Odin l'avait déclaré non coupable. Ou que son frère lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais cessé de croire en lui. Ni quand Stark et Barton lui avaient finalement serrés la main en signe de réconciliation. Que l'enfant se taise enfin laissa une douce sensation de silence dans ses oreilles. C'était donc ça le calme ? Par les Nornes, plus jamais il ne se plaindrait de s'ennuyer si vivre dangereusement signifiait s'occuper d'une déesse version minimoys ! Profitant de cette accalmie, il fit apparaître un livre, savourant avec délice le silence et la sérénité du moment.

Moment qui partit en fumé une vingtaine de minutes plus tard quand la petite Moïra se redressa sur ses jambes, avec la ferme volonté d'aller à la fête foraine. Loki leva lentement les yeux de son ouvrage, fixant l'enfant comme si des cornes venaient de lui sortir du crane. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette idée farfelue ? La place d'une apprentie déesse n'était certainement pas dans un parc d'attraction, si Frigga, ou pire Séléné, l'apprenait, nul doute qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« C'est non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » feula t'elle indignée.

« J'ai cédé à suffisamment de tes caprices pour aujourd'hui. »

« Mais Loki, Thor m'a promit qu'on irait ! »

« Je ne suis pas Thor » grogna t'il en se penchant de nouveau vers son livre.

« Si tu ne dis pas oui tout de suite alors je vais pleurer très fort ! »

« Au moins ça t'occuperas. »

Moïra se tu. Loki soupira de satisfaction, ravi de lui avoir cloué le bec. Avant de relever les yeux, affolé, en constatant que la petite fille le fixait d'un air furieux, les bras croisés alors que le temps se couvrait brutalement et que le vent se levait. Un cyclone. A New York. En plein été. Thor allait le tuer.

« Moïra, cesses ta colère, ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

Une bourrasque de vent lui arrache son livre des mains.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois. » gronda t'il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

Les gens s'enfuyaient en hurlant autour d'eux. Un parasol passa au ras de la tête de Loki, manquant de peu de le scalper.

« D'accord ! Stop ça suffit. On ira, alors arrêtes ça immédiatement ! »

Le vent disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Le ciel reprit sa couleur bleu instantanément alors que les nuages menaçants disparaissaient au loin à une vitesse folle. Loki se passa une main sur son visage, las. Il avait frôlé de prés la catastrophe. Cette fillette était une vraie plaie. Pas étonnant que son frère ai préféré partir en mission que s'en occuper.

Profondément agacé le dieu l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'asseoir devant lui. Ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés avec le vent, et des fleurs et autres petites brindilles arrachés par le début de tempête étaient venus s'y coincer, lui donnant l'air d'une folle échappée d'un asile. Loki miracula une brosse et entreprit de démêler les boucles châtains de l'enfant. Elle les tenait de son père sa mère avait les cheveux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. Mais elles avaient les mêmes yeux, d'un bleu si pale qu'on pourrait les croire aveugles. Une fille de la Lune.

La caresse et le doux bruissement de la brosse dans ses cheveux achevèrent de calmer l'enfant qui bredouilla un « Désolé. » honteux à sa _baby-sitter_.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était insupportable, colérique, capricieuse et gourmande.

Elle l'avait forcé à se transformer en poney rose bonbon, à sauver un petit oiseau blessé, à jouer aux docteur (il était censé être un patient atteint d'une maladie incurable Loki joua la mort d'une façon si convaincante que l'enfant s'apprêtait à filer en douce, débarrassée de toute surveillance avant que Loki ne reprenne miraculeusement vie et ne la rattrape in extremis).

Il avait du promettre que « oui bien sur, quand tu seras grande, on se mariera », que «non je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour avoir dit que j'étais un voleur d'enfant à un policier » et que « d'accord je vais demander au capitaine si je peux lui emprunter son bouclier pour en faire une luge ».

Oui c'est vrai, Loki avait du la porter sur ses épaules essuyer ses pleurs quand elle perdit au jeu de la pèche aux canards, monter avec elle dans la grande roue parce qu'elle devait « obligatoirement être accompagnée d'un adulte vu son jeune age, quel adorable demoiselle gouzi gouzi » selon un agent de sécurité au menton proéminent alors qu'il détestait les attractions.

Oui, Loki avait été très fière de gagner cette énorme peluche de dragon aux stands de tirs et de l'offrir à la fillette qui le regardait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il avait sourit lorsqu'elle avait décrété en serrant la peluche presque aussi grande qu'elle dans ses bras, qu'elle l'appellerait Itazura parce que cela signifiait malice et qu'ainsi, elle n'oublierait jamais celui qui le lui avait offert.

Et puis Loki avait sentit son cœur trop froid se réchauffer légèrement quand elle s'était endormie sur ses épaules, épuisée. Et il se rendit compte, qu'il avait cessé de s'ennuyer.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Pour le petite surprise, un autre chapitre bonus va sortir, je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête hier soir en relisant ma fanfiction et je trouve que ça serait vraiment bête de le garder pour moi^^ alors tadaaaaa surprise ! Je vous dit à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous :)**


	402. Chapter 402

_**Pour Steve Rogers,**_

Merci d'arrêter de faire des tractions avec le lustre ou les portes. C'est la troisième que vous me démolissez cette semaine. Il y a un gymnase pour ça vous savez ?


	403. Chapter 403

_**Pour le docteur Banner,**_

Non, recréer des dinosaures n'est pas une idée brillante. Vous avez vu comment s'est finit Jurassic Park ? Bon.


	404. Chapter 404

_**Pour le directeur Fury,**_

J'exige de recevoir un salaire. Je suis passé d'une IA à baby-sitter pour tout vos clowns de super héros. Ça suffit. Donnez moi minimum le smic !


	405. Chapter 405

_**Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Le directeur Fury me charge de vous dire que vous paierez vous-même les informaticiens du SHIELD. « Ça vous apprendra à venir fouiner dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas ».


	406. Chapter 406

_**Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

« Une bonne fois pour toutes : SORTEZ DU RÉSEAU DU SHIELD STARK ! Vous me donnez des cheveux blancs alors que je suis chauve nom de dieu ! »

Cordialement- Le directeur Fury.


	407. Chapter 407

_**Pour le sergent Barnes,**_

Oui vous avez la voix cassée. Ce n'est pas une raison pour porter une cape et susurrer à l'oreille des agents « Je suis ton père. » Vous foutez la trouille.


	408. Chapter 408

_**Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Je vous interdit de fabriquer un sabre laser au sergent Barnes !


	409. Chapter 409

_**Pour le capitaine Rogers,**_

D'accord Pietro a volé votre bouclier pour en faire un un bidet. Mais ça fait trois heures que vous l'avez mit au coin. Laissez le au moins retirer le bonnet d'âne que vous lui avez collé sur la tête. Je me fiche que à votre époque ça marchait mieux, maintenant dehors !


	410. Chapter 410

_**Pour Vision,**_

Cessez immédiatement de corriger les fautes d'orthographes dans les rapports des autres. Oui, ils sont nuls et oui, vous avez la science infuse mais vous êtes en train de les vexer comme des poux.


	411. Surprise

**Tadaaaa ! Voilà donc le petit chapitre bonus que j'ai écris sur un coup de tète. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches et à la prochaine :)**

* * *

**Un si doux rêve**

Si le docteur Strange avait eu une fille, elle se serait appelée Lucy. Lucy Strange.

Évidemment qu'il lui aurait donné son nom, elle aurait été sa fille et lui, le docteur si arrogant, si égoïste, si imbu de lui-même en aurait été tellement fière de ce petit bout d'être humain. Il l'aurait aimé plus que son cœur trop sec, trop vieux, trop ridé ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Oui, cet enfant il l'aurait aimé, protégé. Parce le seul moyen pour le docteur de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, c'était de dévouer sa vie aux autres. Devenir le sorcier suprême l'avait fait changer. En bien évidemment. Devenir père l'aurait rendue digne de soulever le marteau de Thor, dieu de la foudre. Oui, à ce point là.

Lucy. Avec un y. Parce que le docteur sans aucun raison avait toujours adoré la lettre y. Alors elle aurait eu pour prénom Lucy. Pas Lucie. Ni Lussie. Encore moins Lussy. Lucy. Un prénom en deux syllabes, clair, net, efficace. Doux à l'oreille. Le prénom de l'enfance. Indémodable. Simple à retenir, rapide à crier en situation de crise. Lucy. Le fait que la meilleur amie d'enfance du docteur, disparue dans un accident de voiture depuis de longues années, se soit appelée Lucy n'était qu'un hasard. Absolument. C'est ce que le docteur se répétait en permanence en tout cas. Lucy.

Elle aurait eu de grands yeux gris. Des yeux légèrement en amande comme ceux des chats, possédant des pupilles extrêmement réactives à la lumière, pouvant tantôt se réduire à de fines fentes en pleine lumière ou bien se dilater complètement dans l'obscurité, lui permettant ainsi de voir là où les yeux des autres ne verraient que les ténèbres. Des yeux lui permettant de voir la vérité de chaque être vivant foulant le sol de cette galaxie. Ses yeux n'auraient pas été le reflet de son âme mais de celui des autres. Ses yeux qui lorsqu'elle aurait souris, se retrouveraient réduis à deux fentes malicieuses. Des yeux qui en réalité n'aurait rien eu de particuliers, mais l'on voit toujours plus que ce qu'il n'y a vraiment quand il s'agit d'une personne qu'on aime.

Elle aurait eu un sourire qui durant les trois quarts de son enfance aurait été caractérisé par un trou ou deux là où ses petites dents tomberaient. Ou parfois, dans l'empressement de recevoir sa petite pièce par la Fée des Dents elle aurait plus qu'aider ses petites dents de lait à l'abandonner. Elle aurait eu un éventail de sourire absolument incroyable :

Un fatiguée lorsqu'elle aurait luttée férocement contre le sommeil afin de regarder la fin du Magicien d'Oz et que son cher docteur la porterait tendrement jusqu'à son lit.

Un joueur quand le directeur du SHIELD se retrouverait à la courser elle et Peter Parker, alias Spiderman (et non Spiderkid comme ne cessait de le dire l'agent Hill pour rigoler un peu), pour avoir osés, avec l'aide précieuse de monsieur Stark, trafiquer le réseau informatique de l'agence afin de pouvoir jouer aux jeux vidéos sur l'écran géant de la salle principale.

Un particulièrement moqueur quand elle ferait volontairement remarquer à l'agent Romanoff son drôle d'accent Belge, Chinois ou Congolais, changeant de pays toutes les deux minutes jusqu'à faire enrager l'agent qui se mettrait alors à hurler sur un pauvre Capitaine Rogers qui venait juste prendre une tasse de café que bordel elle avait un accent Russe ! Pas italien, français, allemand ou quoi ce que soit d'autres. Une pensé pour le Capitaine encore en état de choc. L'agent Romanov pouvait parfois être effrayante. Toujours en faite.

Un sourire soulagé après avoir été confiée au SHILED durant deux longs mois pendant que le Docteur Strange sauvait des mondes, là où elle ne pouvait l'accompagner. Soulagé car il finissait toujours par rentrer. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Et le préféré du Docteur, le sourire qui exprimerait simplement la joie. Un bonheur pur comme lorsqu'elle aurait dégustée sa glace saveur Vanille givrée de Capitaine America (le docteur préférait la pistache de Hulk…beurk). Le sourire de l'amour.

Lucy.

Elle aurait eu des cheveux bruns. Non ils n'auraient pas été teinté de reflets roux-caramel-pécan-beurre-salé (s'était une enfant, pas un parfum de glace enfin). Des cheveux tout fins, tout plat, tout doux. Des cheveux coupés au carrés qui ne descendraient pas plus bas que le creu de son cou. Le docteur aurait adoré lui couper les cheveux, ses mains adroites et précises d'ancien chirurgien trouvant encore matière à servir. Et Strange était persuadé que les mèches de son enfant se seraient plus d'une fois retrouvées dans des situations improbables : du genre se tenir dressées à la vertical pendant des semaines après que la fillette aurait voulut expérimenter avec le docteur Banner quel résultat pouvait donner la merveilleuse idée de mettre le marteau du dieu Asgardien dans une prise électrique (la possibilité de créer un Pickachu n'étant pas une excuse recevable par Fury suite aux nombreux dégâts causés par l'expérience).

Lucy.

Elle aurait été petite, une fillette fragile, toute fine. Une enfant adorant les salopettes et les chaussettes Harry Potter.

Lucy.

Elle aurait été courageuse. Très courageuse. Parce que vivre avec les Avengers impliquait le danger, la peur, des sacrifices.

Lucy n'aurait pas été une magicienne.

Lucy n'aurait pas été une espionne.

Lucy n'aurait pas été une guerrière.

Lucy n'aurait pas été un génie.

Mais Lucy aurait été une enfant aimée, choyée et adorée.

Mais avant tout, Lucy est et restera un rêve.


	412. Chapter 412

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff,**_

Les nouvelles recrus ne sont pas là pour faire les tâches ingrates. Allez vous faire votre café vous-même.


	413. Chapter 413

_**Pour Thor Odinson,**_

Arrêtez de faire des olives aux agents. Non ce n'est pas une grande marque de respect. Arrêtez d'écouter tout ce que dit l'agent Barton.


	414. Chapter 414

_**Pour Pietro Maximoff et Loki Laufeyson,**_

Je commence à croire que vous avez réellement sept ans d'âge mentale. Si je vous reprend encore une fois à jouer à « tire-slip » sur nos agents, je vous colle de corvée toilettes.


	415. Chapter 415

_**Pour Scott Lang, **_

Malgré le fait que je vous apprécie beaucoup, je me dois de vous préciser que si vous introduisez de nouveau un banc de thon dans la piscine, je vous collerai un procès pour trafic d'animaux. Est-ce clair ?

…

JE ME FICHE QUE VOTRE FILM PRÉFÈRE SOIT LE MONDE DE NEMO LANG !


	416. Chapter 416

_**Pour le directeur Fury,**_

J'exige une augmentation.


	417. Chapter 417

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

Puis-je savoir qui a eu la _brillante_ idée d'appeler la police en disant qu'un certain individu nommé Jarvis les harcelait ?


	418. Chapter 418

_**Pour l'agent Hill,**_

Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer dans les couloirs du SHIELD en hoverboard et espérer être toujours prise au sérieux. C'est l'un ou l'autre.


	419. Chapter 419

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff,**_

On ne coupe pas l'eau chaude pendant l'heure des douches. D'accord Barnes a crâné en disant être insensible au froid et vous voulez vérifier. Mais il n'est pas le seul à se laver dans cette tour !


	420. Chapter 420

_**Pour le docteur Strange, **_

Bien que je n'ai pas d'ordre à vous donner, il me semble judicieux de vous avertir que si vous recommencer à rédiger vos rapports en langue quantique juste pour frimer, le directeur Fury compte vous coller à la paperasse administrative pour « lui faire passer l'envie de faire son malin ».

Vous êtes contre-productif docteur.


	421. Chapter 421

_**Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Merci d'arrêter de pirater le réseau Internet du SHIELD. Les agents ont du travail. Et atterrir automatiquement sur des sites pornos grâce à vous ne les aide pas.


	422. Chapter 422

_**Pour le docteur Banner,**_

Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous teindre les cheveux en blond ? Comment ça, « C'est pour avoir l'air _cool _! » ?


	423. Chapter 423

_**Pour Thor Odinson,**_

Faire croire que vous aviez perdu votre force était complètement débile. Retirez votre frère du plafond. Et décrochez Barton du lustre. Vous vous occuperez vous-même de leur convalescence.


	424. Chapter 424

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

Je sais que vous avez une imagination débordante et c'est très bien. Mais cessez d'écrire des fanfictions sur les histoires de romance au sein du QG. Avec les phénomènes de foires qu'on a, vous vendez plus de l'horreur que du rêve.


	425. Chapter 425

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

Non vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher dans la piscine à balle des que Fury vous appelle pour une mission.


	426. Chapter 426

_**Pour Loki et l'agent Barton,**_

Lorsque je parlais de vous trouver un hobby pour vous tenir occupés entre vos différentes missions, je ne parlais pas de vous amuser à transformer Lang en papier toilette pour voir comment il réagit.


	427. Chapter 427

_**Pour Peter Parker,**_

D'accord vous saignez du nez depuis une éternité et vous en avez marre de tenir les mouchoirs contre vos narines. Ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous y enfonciez des tampons. Je me moque complètement que cela soit « super pratique, regarde Jarvis j'ai les mains libres comme ça ! ». Rendez la boite à Wanda.


	428. Chapter 428

_**Pour le docteur Banner,**_

Bien que cela partait d'une excellente intention, ne fabriquez pas de sérum de vérité pour aider le SHIELD. Loki et monsieur Stark se sont amusés à en verser dans la cafetière et _personne_ n'avait envie de connaitre les prouesses sexuelles de Deadpool.


	429. Chapter 429

_**Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

Vous n'êtes toujours pas autorisé à pirater le réseau du SHIELD. Et encore moins pour modifier vos pass d'accréditations. Surtout si c'est pour aller fouiller dans les quartiers privé de Fury !


	430. Chapter 430

_**Pour Wanda Maximoff,**_

Lorsque des aliens viennent envahir la Terre, merci de prévenir le SHIELD autrement qu'en le taguant dans votre story instagram.


	431. Chapter 431

_**Pour l'agent Barton,**_

Non, tondre les cheveux de Loki parce que « c'est bien connue, faut couper la laine des moutons et des boucs de temps en temps » ne doit pas passer pour une mission d'urgence.


	432. Chapter 432

**_Pour Loki,_**

"_Hello mother fucker_" n'est pas une façon de saluer les gens. Et encore moins le président.


	433. Chapter 433

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Venir en tenue d'Adam aux réunions fait désormais de la très longue liste de choses que vous n'avez plus le droit de faire.


	434. Chapter 434

**_Pour le directeur Fury,_**

Achetez un chat pour compléter votre panoplie du méchant de film afin d'imiter le docteur Gang et Madchat était idiot. Voilà êtes ridicule. Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes allergique aux poils de chat ?

Donnez le à Wanda, elle sera ravie de s'en occuper.


	435. Chapter 435

_**Pour Peter Parker, **_

D'accord vous êtes en pleine croissance. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de combattre en pleine guerre intergalactique en criant « POUCE ! C'est l'heure du goûter « .

Que Thanos ai accepté de partager un kinder bueno est d'autant plus inquiétant (au moins il a arrêté de vouloir anéantir l'univers).


	436. Chapter 436

**_Pour Sam Wilson, _**

Arrêtez d'appeler T'challa « Bagueras ». Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas déclencher une seconde guerre civile ?


	437. Chapter 437

_**Pour le capitaine Rogers,**_

Je veux bien vous croire quand vous dites avoir rédigé ce rapport tout seul mais avouer que venant de votre part, la phrase « étrangler les agents d'HYDRA avec mon soutien gorge » est quelque peu déroutante. La prochaine fois que vous copiez sur l'agent Romanov, assurez vous d'être crédible.


	438. Chapter 438

_**Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,**_

« Vous pensez que Fury prend sa douche avec son cache-œil ? » n'est pas un motif suffisant pour installer une caméra de surveillance dans sa salle de bain.


	439. Chapter 439

_**Pour l'agent Hill et le directeur Fury,**_

Ne créez pas un sondage pour savoir qui de Thor ou de Steve Rogers est le fantasme de la nation.


	440. Chapter 440

_**Pour Mlle Pepper Potts,**_

Je vous promet que monsieur Stark sera présent à la réunion de demain matin. Alors arrêtez de hurler des rappels au mégaphone toutes les dix minutes où vous allez rendre tout le monde sourd comme un pot.


	441. Chapter 441

_**Pour messieurs Thor et Loki,**_

Lorsque vous vous êtes fait cette émouvante déclaration d'amour fraternel incluant ce touchant « peut importe ce qui arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi mon frère » n'incluait pas dissimuler le cadavre du livreur de pizza parce qu'il avait oublié la sauce piquante.


	442. Chapter 442

_**Pour le docteur Strange,**_

Merci d'arrêter de faire croire à toutes les fangirls de Loki qu'elles sont des iguanes des qu'elles s'approchent de lui.


	443. Chapter 443

_**Pour le docteur Strange,**_

Les transformer iguane_ pour de bon_ n'est pas une alternative !


	444. Chapter 444

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff,**_

Vos couteaux couverts du sang de vos victimes ne doivent pas être mis au lave vaisselle. Parker a faillit tourner de l'œil.


	445. Chapter 445

_**Pour tous les Avengers,**_

Je n'aurais certainement pas la prétention de comprendre pourquoi vous avez cru _nécessaire_ d'offrir un _kit de grossesse_ à monsieur Stark. Mais cessez de l'encourager dans son projet sur la mutation génétique.


	446. Chapter 446

_**Pour Loki et l'agent Romanoff,**_

Pour la huitième fois, on ne joue pas au bowling avec des têtes décapitées.


	447. Chapter 447

_**Pour les agents du SHIELD,**_

Organiser un anniversaire surprise pour le directeur Fury, d'accord. Mais à vous voir lui sourire toute la journée, il a commencé à craindre que vous ne soyez tous possédés et s'est enfermé dans son bunker.


	448. Chapter 448

_**Pour l'agent Romanoff, **_

Jouer à Call of Duty ne doit pas passer en prio sur vos missions. Le fait que dans le jeux vous ayez le droit au bazooka ne change rien. Et puis, tuer des gens en vrai c'est quand même plus marrant non ?

* * *

**Bonjour à vous ô mes nobles lecteurs !**

**(eheh)**

**Pour le prochain chapitre bonus, je vous propose comme d'habitude trois nouveaux scénarios possibles. Votez dans les commentaires pour me dire votre favori et celui qui remportera le plus de vote sera l'élu !**

**A) _Loki adore faire des blagues. Surtout quand elles incluent des bêtes visqueuses telles que des serpents ou des araignées. Et qu'un certain Iron Man en a la phobie. _**

**B) _Steve Rogers était le héro d'une nation, d'une planète. Peut être même d'une certaine partie de l'Univers. Mais en regardant la statue dressée en son honneur, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à tous ceux qui sont tombés en chemin et qu'il n'a pas pu protéger._**

**C) _Une peluche Mickey décapitée ou comment et pourquoi Tony Stark en est venu à enquêter sur un certain dieu aux yeux verts._**

**De plus j'aimerais recueillir votre avis pour une nouvelle mise en page de l'histoire : j'aimerais savoir si vous préfériez que je mette l'histoire sous une nouvelle forme, en regroupant chaque message de Jarvis par groupe de vingt par chapitre ou si je dois laisser tel quel. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Sur ce, on se retrouve à la prochaine centaine pour le chapitre bonus ! **

**Tchao les asticots (qui mangent des abricots...)**


	449. Chapter 449

_**Pour les agents Barton et Romanoff,**_

Certes Loki est un sorcier. Ce n'est pas une raison pour le conduire au bûcher. Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen âge il me semble.


	450. Chapter 450

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Vous ne pouvez décemment pas vous promener vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple pagne pour militer contre les étiquettes de caleçons qui grattent.


	451. Chapter 451

**_Pour Bucky Barnes,_**

Non vous n'êtes pas Poséidon. Ni Neptune. Encore moins Aquaman; c'est déjà pris de toute façon. Alors arrêtez d'ordonner aux vagues de noyer monsieur Stark.


	452. Chapter 452

**_Pour Scott Lang,_**

Non vous ne pouvez pas adopter cette baleine. Je me fiche qu'elle soit "trop badasse" et qu'elle tienne dans un bocal à poisson rouge grâce à vous. Rendez lui sa taille normale**_._**


	453. Chapter 453

**_Pour_****_ Scott Lang,_**

Cela vaut aussi pour le grand requin blanc que vous avez caché dans le seau sous le parasol.


	454. Chapter 454

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Avoir sa plage privée ne signifie pas avoir l'autorisation d'y construire un bunker équipé de missiles nucléaires. Même si c'est pour se protéger des méduses "qui vont vraiment trop flipper".

* * *

**HO. MON. DIEU**

**Nous avons passés la barre des 100 reviews sur cette histoire, c'est incroyable ! Ça peut vous paraitre anodin mais pour moi ça représente beaucoup. Cela veut dire que mon histoire vous plait et c'est la preuve de votre soutien, de votre patience envers mon rythme de publication archaïque et de votre envie d'en lire toujours plus ! **

**Je vous dis donc un énorme merci, merci de me lire encore et toujours, de m'encourager et d'être là ! MERCI À TOUS ! Et merci bien évidemment aux lecteurs silencieux qui, même si ils sont invisibles, lisent mon histoire, j'espère pouvoir vous apporter un peu de rire et de bonne humeur grâce à Jarvis.**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour un chapitre spécial :) bisous mes apprentis IA**


	455. Chapter 455

**_Pour les agents Hill et Coulson,_**

On n'enterre pas le cache-œil du directeur Fury dans le sable pour le regarder fouiller toute la plage avec une petite pelle en plastique rose fluo.


	456. Chapter 456

**_Pour les frères Thor et Loki,_**

Eh oui messieurs, même les dieux peuvent attraper des coups de soleil. Emportez de la crème solaire la prochaine fois, ça vous évitera de vous faire traiter de "petits culs de babouins" par l'agent Barton.


	457. Chapter 457

**_Pour le docteur Banner,_**

Un seul Spider-Man suffit, merci de cesser de reproduire des araignées radioactives. Et non, Scott ne peut pas devenir Hant-Spider.


	458. Chapter 458

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous occuper correctement d'une plante verte alors laissez moi être dubatif quand à votre projet d'adopter un tigre. En peluche à la limite.


	459. Chapter 459

**_Pour Pietro Maximoff et Vision, _**

Certes le capitaine Rogers s'est fait un lumbago et c'est la preuve qu'il commence à vieillir. Ce n'était cependant pas la peine de lui offrir des crèmes anti-rides et un fauteuil roulant.


	460. Chapter 460

**_Pour monsieur Stark alias patron,_**

Loin de moi l'idée de vous reprocher d'avoir acheté un poisson rouge vu la façon royale dont vous le traitez. Mais l'appeler Bucky fait légèrement râler son homologue humain.


	461. Chapter 461

**_Pour Bucky Barnes,_**

Allons arrêter de bouder. C'est super comme animal totem les poissons rouges.


	462. Chapter 462

**_Pour le capitaine Rogers,_**

Non voler une place de parking au nez et à la barbe d'un pauvre badaud n'est pas un "_acte hautement criminel_". Libérez Barton.


	463. Chapter 463

**_Pour l'agent Romanoff,_**

Rouler des pelles aux prisonniers n'est pas une _méthode de torture_ approuvé par le SHIELD. Surtout qu'on a vu pire comme torture... Sauf si c'est Hulk qui s'y colle.


End file.
